Götterherz
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: An ihre neue Rolle als Chaos muss Riley sich erst noch Ein paar Tage Urlaub kommen da gerade Doch auch während dieser freien Tage ist man vor quengelnden Nachbarn, stressenden Müttern und nervenden Bundesagenten nicht Und als wäre all dies noch nicht genug, scheint der Ärger mit den richtig bösen Jungs aus Lokis Vergangenheit gerade erst zu
1. Ins Blaue

Fortsetzung zu **»Der Schneeprinz«**

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_In der Wüste  
Sah ich ein Geschöpf, nackt, bestialisch,  
Welches, am Boden kauernd,  
Sein Herz in Händen hielt  
Und davon aß. _

_Ich sagte, "Ist es gut, Freund?"  
"Es ist bitter-bitter", antwortete er;  
"Aber ich mag es,  
Weil es bitter ist,  
Und weil es mein Herz ist."_

**Stephen Crane _- _das Herz**

_1_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_Ins Blaue_

Ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf und werde somit aus dem Land irgendwo zwischen Traum und Realität gerissen, als Bob den Postboten anbellt. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden um mich zu sammeln, rücke die Sonnenbrille auf meiner Nase zurecht und hebe grüßend eine Hand, als der Briefträger kurz zu mir schaut, bevor er weiter seiner Tätigkeit nachgeht. Bob tänzelt unterdessen erbost zwischen mir und dem Gartenzaun hin und her. Das Riesenbaby von Golden Retriever kann einfach nicht verstehen, weshalb der Kerl jeden Tag aufs Neue versucht auf das Grundstück zu gelangen, obwohl er hier überhaupt nicht hingehört. Deshalb gibt er auch jeden Tag sein Bestes und verbellt den Postangestellten, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

»Brav«, lobe ich ihn schließlich, als er neben meiner Sonnenliege Sitz macht und den großen Kopf getätschelt bekommen möchte. Sabber tropft aus seinem Maul und er hechelt zum Gotterbarmen, was mich dazu bringt einen Blick in Richtung des kleinen runden Planschbeckens zu werfen.

Während ich es, bewaffnet mit Sonnenhut, Sonnenschutzfaktor Fünfzig und extra Sonnenschirm, gerade einmal wage unter dem zusätzlich schützenden Laubbäumchen im Vorgarten der sommerlichen Hitze zu trotzen, hat Nick seinen Astralkörper in die prasselnde Sonne geknallt und ist gerade dabei, in dem Kinderbecken seine Körpertemperatur wieder ein bisschen herunterzufahren. Alle Viere von sich gestreckt, liegt er in seiner schicken Badehose in dem viel zu klein wirkenden Bassin und hält einen eisgekühlten Cocktail für die zusätzliche Kühlung von innen in der rechten Hand.

»So lässt es sich aushalten«, teilt er mit und nimmt zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte einen Zug aus dem witzigen Strohhalm.

Ich schicke Bob mit einem Wink meiner Hand und einem kleinen Schubs in Nicks Richtung und beobachte, wie Bob seinen Körper in das enge Kinderbecken presst.

»Hey!«, echauffiert Nick sich lautstark, als das Wasser überschwappt und Bobs Hintern sich zu guter letzt noch auf Nicks Mitte niederlässt.

Bob sieht glücklich hechelnd in meine Richtung und ich könnte schreien, so komisch ist der Anblick. Dann gibt Nick sich geschlagen, quält sich unter Bobs Körper hervor und drückt mir im Vorbeigehen seinen Cocktail in die Hand, während seine nasse Badehose die Gehwegplatten volltropft, als er sich auf den Weg zum Briefkasten macht.

Bob legt sich nun komplett in das Planschbecken, verdrängt dabei noch mehr Wasser und beginnt mit seiner langen Zunge das Wasser zu saufen, welches noch nicht übergeschwappt ist.

Nick taucht mit der Post von heute wieder in meinem Blickfeld auf und hält mir einen Brief unter die Nase.

»Für dich«, sagt er schlicht, als ich ihm das Schreiben aus der Hand nehme. »War mit bei mir drin.«

Ich nehme meine Sonnenbrille ab, stecke den Bügel in das Oberteil meines gestreiften Bandeau-Bikinis und werfe einen Blick auf den Absender. Oha, meine Bank.

»Rechnung«, sagt Nick und geht indes seine Post durch. »Werbung, Werbung, noch eine Rechnung, eine Postkarte aus... Wann warst du in Tokio?«

Ich zucke unschuldig mit den Schultern.

»Letzten Monat«, sage ich und tue, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.

»Und du hast mir nichts mitgebracht?«, fragt Nick weiter und keucht dabei angestrengt, als er versucht, Bob wieder aus dem Bassin zu hieven, was jedoch kläglich misslingt.

»Wir waren nur schnell Sushi essen«, rechtfertige ich mich.

Wir, das sind Loki und ich. Hat schon seine Vorteile, wenn der eigene Freund nicht von dieser Welt ist und binnen eines Wimpernschlags Dinge vollbringen kann, die mich nur mit den Ohren wackeln lassen.

»Boah, kotz«, unterbricht Nick mich in meinen Gedanken. »Du hast schon wieder diesen Blick drauf.«

»Was denn?«

»Hör sofort auf an Loki zu denken!«

Eingeschnappt setze ich die getönte Brille wieder auf meine sommersprossige Nase und reiße, energischer als beabsichtigt, das Siegel des Briefes in meinen Händen auf, um an den Inhalt zu gelangen.

»Du gönnst mir auch gar nichts«, sage ich schmollend und fische meine Kontoauszüge aus dem Umschlag.

»Doch tue ich«, besteht Nick auf diese Tatsache und hat es geschafft, wenigstens einen Fuß zu Bob in das Becken zu quetschen. »Aber dieses verliebte Grinsen ist manchmal echt nicht auszuhalten. Wo ist Mr. Chaos überhaupt?«

»Keine Ahnung«, schwindele ich. Einfach, weil ich Nick nicht erklären will, was Loki gerade in Asien macht. Und außerdem blicke ich bei seinen ganzen Unternehmensideen, Börsengängen und Appverkäufen selbst nicht mehr so ganz durch.

»Wenn man vom Teufel tratscht«, höre ich Nick sagen, schaue auf und folge seinem Blick.

Ich bemühe mich wirklich, nicht wieder dämlich zu grinsen, bin aber nicht sicher, ob mein Vorhaben von Erfolg gekrönt ist, als ich sehe, wie Loki den Fußweg entlang geschlendert kommt.

Er trägt seinen schicken Designeranzug mit passender schwarzer Krawatte, das Jackett baumelt jetzt jedoch lässig über seiner Schulter. In der linken Hand hält er eine schlichte weiße Plastiktüte, die bis zum Rand gefüllt ist. Der Gott der Illusionen legt das Jackett in seine Armbeuge, als er am Holzzaun angekommen ist und tritt durch die kleine Tür lächelnd in den Vorgarten.

Schon komisch, Loki spazieren gehen zu sehen, wenn er sich doch eigentlich direkt in den Vorgarten teleportieren könnte. Aber oi... was werden wohl die Nachbarn dazu sagen?

»Die Karte aus Tokio ist angekommen«, sage ich zur Begrüßung.

Bob quält sich aus seinem Planschbecken um Loki auf seine Art zu begrüßen und Nick entfleucht ein Ausruf des Triumphs, als er den Platz im kühlen Nass endlich wieder für sich hat.

»Auch schon?« macht Loki sich über die langen Postzeiten lustig, legt seinen Ballast auf den Liegestuhl zu meinen Füßen und wuschelt Bob durch das Fell hinter seinen Schlappohren.

»Na?«, fragt Nick spaßeshalber. »Der Weltherrschaft wieder ein Stück näher?«

Loki verzieht kurz leidend das Gesicht, denn Nick wird einfach nicht müde, immer wieder auf dieser Banalität von letztem Jahr herumzureiten. Ich finde dies allerdings gar nicht lustig und werfe meinem schwulen Nachbarn einen bösen Blick zu. Er scheint davon allerdings nur minder beeindruckt und deutet auf die Plastiktüte, die Loki mitgebracht hat.

»Was ist da drin?«, fragt er neugierig.

Auf diese Frage eingehend, lässt Loki von Bob ab und angelt einen großen Karton aus besagter Tüte hervor.

»Das habe ich dir mitgebracht«, meint Loki nur und reicht Nick die große bunte Verpackung.

Meinem Nachbarn fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als er erkennt, was er da in der Hand hält.

»Ist das Spielzeug?«, frage ich, weil ich nur die bunte Aufmachung der Kiste bemerke.

Nick dreht das Sichtfenster der Verpackung in meine Richtung und bekommt plötzlich die Stimme eines Moderators einer Teleshoppingsendung, als ich eine Iron Man Actionfigur darin ausmachen kann.

»Das ist der neue Mark XLII im Maßstab eins zu sechs in der limitierten Edition_von Hot Toys!« Aha. »Ich kriege gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch! Das ist so cool man! Tut mir leid, Pilzköpfchen, aber ich habe einen neuen besten Freund. Danke, Bro.«_

»Schon okay«, winke ich ab und beobachte, wie Loki und Nick die Ghettofaust austauschen. Nicks Augen sind ganz glasig. Er steigt aus dem Pool – sein Platz wird sofort wieder von Bob eingenommen – und setzt sich auf einen weiteren Liegestuhl, wo er die Verpackung an sich drückt und vermutlich bis zum nächsten Jahrtausend nicht wieder loslässt.

»Da ist doch noch etwas drin«, stellt er trotzdem fest und lugt erneut zu der verdächtig gewölbten Plastiktüte.

»Oh«, macht Loki nur und holt eine weitere Verpackung hervor. Wenn jetzt Captain America zum Vorschein kommt, dann fange ich wirklich an zu schreien. »Die ist für mich.«

Ich blinzele, als eine Miniaturfigur von Loki selbst in Erscheinung tritt, dann muss ich glucksen.

»Das ist echt cool«, staunt Nick und sieht dann schnell und vorwurfsvoll in meine Richtung, was mich stutzig macht, denn ich bin mir gar keiner Schuld bewusst. »Siehst du. Das nenne ich doch mal ein Mitbringsel. Ernsthaft. Ist in Tokio und alles was ich bekomme ist eine lausige Karte. Das wäre doch mal einen T-Shirt-Spruch wert.«

Ich runzele die Stirn, als Nick beginnt seinen neuen liebsten Besitz zu streicheln. Ein Rascheln lässt mich jedoch aufhorchen. Loki verstaut die Nachbildung von sich selbst wieder in der Tüte und schickt sich an ins Haus zu gehen. Auf meiner Höhe angekommen, hält er inne und nimmt mir den Sonnenhut vom Kopf um einen Kuss auf meinen Haaransatz drücken zu können. Meine Hand streicht seinen Arm entlang, unsere Finger verhaken sich kurz ineinander, dann setzt er sich wieder in Bewegung und ich sehe ihm lächelnd hinterher.

»Hast du mir auch etwas mitgebracht?«, rufe ich ihm nach.

Loki dreht sich um und läuft ein paar Schritte rückwärts weiter.

»Zeige ich dir später«, antwortet er mit einem frechen Grinsen, bevor er im Haus verschwindet.

Uuuiiiiii, macht es in meinem Kopf und aus Nicks Richtung sind eindeutige Würgegeräusche zu hören, als er die Zweideutigkeit ebenfalls begreift.

Ich beschließe, ihn zu ignorieren und widme mich endlich den Kontoauszügen, die ich nun bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in der Hand halte. Der aktuelle Kontostand lässt mich stutzen und ich nehme die Brille wieder ab, um besser sehen zu können. Moment mal...

»Nick?«, frage ich und unterbreche ihn dabei, wie er gerade seine Lippen auf jeden Buchstaben des Iron Man Schriftzuges drückt.

»Hä?«, fragt er nur und ich halte ihm die Auszüge hin.

»Wie viele Nullen zählst du?«

Er scheint die Frage nicht ganz zu begreifen, nimmt mir trotzdem die Auszüge aus der Hand und bekommt große Augen.

»Alter Schwede!«, spricht es aus ihm, bevor er sich zusammenreißen kann. »Seit wann bist du denn vermögend, Rey-Rey?«

Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das auch nicht so genau.

»Es kann sich nur um einen Irrtum handeln«, sage ich und überlege, ob ich die Bank darauf hinweisen soll.

Doch als ich Loki, diesmal gekleidet in Surfershorts und kurzärmeligen Shirt, wieder aus dem Haus kommen sehe, dämmert es mir.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragt er, weil er unsere Bestürzung über meinen Kontostand irgendwie zu spüren scheint.

»Du hast mir nicht zufällig einen großen Geldbetrag überwiesen?«

»Doch«, bestätigt Loki, setzt sich an das Fußende meiner Sonnenliege und legt meine Beine über seine Oberschenkel. »Das habe ich dir doch gesagt.«

»Ja ja«, bestätige ich. »Aber du hast nicht erwähnt, wie hoch der Betrag ist.«

Loki überlegt kurz.

»Das habe ich wohl vergessen«, gibt er schließlich zu. »Es war eine Millionen.«

»US-Dollar?«, kommt es von Nick und in meiner Wange beginnt ein Nerv ganz schrecklich zu zucken.

»Nein, japanische Yen«, korrigiert Loki und ich bin kurze Zeit echt erleichtert. Dann sind das nämlich nur... lass mich mal kurz nachrechnen... äh... »Natürlich US-Dollar.«

Bist du verrückt?, würde ich im Normalfall bei so einer Situation schreien. Aber was ist bei Loki schon normal? Ich weiß, dass sein eigenes Konto – kaum zu glauben, dass er als asischer Gott überhaupt eines hat - quasi aus allen Nähten platzen würde, wenn dies denn möglich wäre. Also halte ich brav die Klappe und versuche mich an die vielen Nullen zu gewöhnen. Es gibt wirklich Schlimmeres. Das Nacktschneckensterben in China zum Beispiel. Und die Exportraten der Mongolei sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren. Vom Weltfrieden will ich nun wirklich gar nicht erst anfangen.

Auch Nick scheint mit sich übereingekommen zu sein, dass dies alles halb so wild ist, denn er legt meine Kontoauszüge beiseite und hat sich bereits eine gute Verwendung für das Geld ausgedacht.

»Ich weiß! Du kaufst dir ein Wohnmobil!«

»Ein... Wohnmobil?«, frage ich ernsthaft verwirrt und auch Loki scheint Nicks Gedankengänge nicht so ganz zu kapieren, denn er sieht fragend in meine Richtung.

»Ja«, plappert Nick weiter. »Dann machen wir erst einmal richtig schön Urlaub. Ein Roadtrip sozusagen. Nur ihr beide, ich und die Fellnase.«

Ich weiß nicht, was schöner ist. Fußpilz oder ein Roadtrip mit Nick. Ich tendiere fast schon zu Ersterem, denn dafür gibt es wenigstens Medikamente.

»Ich denke darüber nach«, sage ich schnell und weiß, dass Nick im Kopf bereits eine vierzehntägige Route quer durch die USA plant.

»San Francisco, Las Vegas und dann weiter ins Landesinnere«, beginnt er just und redet dabei vielmehr mit sich selbst. »Grand Canyon, Monument Valley, San Diego und schließlich L.A.«

Was habe ich gesagt?

»Wohnt deine Mutter nicht in L.A.?«, fragt Loki und ich bejahe mit einem kurzen Nicken.

Wenn es wirklich zu diesem Urlaub kommen sollte, dann ist sie die letzte Person die davon erfahren darf. Mein schlimmster Alptraum würde wahr werden, wenn sich meine Mutter noch in dieses Unternehmen einklinken würde. Grusel.

»Was machen wir eigentlich heute Abend?«, wechselt Nick flugs das Thema und gibt auch prompt ein paar Vorschläge für die Abendgestaltung. »Im 'Rey-Rey's' ist wieder Schaumparty. Aber wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann könnte uns Loki eigentlich ins Disneyland bringen. Du kannst doch so tolle Sachen mit einem Fingerschnippen.«

»Nick!«, sage ich tadelnd, weil ich nicht will, dass er solche Sachen verlangt. Und außerdem muss Loki überhaupt nicht mit den Fingern schnippen. Das geht auch so ganz gut.

»Was denn? Ich will doch nur das Feuerwerk sehen.«

»Sei artig, sonst nehme ich dir deinen Mark Soundso wieder weg«, drohe ich ihm und habe wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt, denn Nick klammert sich sofort wieder an seine limitierte Actionfigur und verspricht, ab jetzt artig zu sein. Wer's glaubt wird selig.

»Tut mir leid«, muss Loki ihn eh enttäuschen. »Wir haben heute schon etwas vor.«

Haben wir?, frage ich mich im Stillen und gehe schließlich davon aus, dass mich noch eine Überraschung erwartet. Und ich liebe Lokis Überraschungen. Meistens zumindest.

»Bitte keine Einzelheiten«, fordert Nick schnell und hebt sogar abwehrend eine Hand, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. »Soll ich auf Bob aufpassen?«

Mein Kopf dreht sich zu Loki, dessen Unterarme ruhig auf meinen Schienbeinen liegen. Ja genau, soll Nick auf Bob aufpassen?

»Bob kommt mit«, sagt Loki nur und sieht zu Bob, der sich bei dem Klang seines Namens soeben aus dem Planschbecken erhebt und sein Fell ausschüttelt. Sofort wirft Nick sich schützend über seinen Iron Man Mark Dingsda. Kaum auszudenken, sollte die Verpackung Wasserflecke bekommen.

»Soll ich mir etwas Schickes anziehen?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber und gehe in Gedanken schon meinen Kleiderschrank durch.

»Rey-Rey«, sagt Nick dann betont langsam und sieht mich auf eine Art an, die mir sagt, dass ich leicht unterbemittelt bin. »Ich bezweifele stark, dass es von Nöten ist, dass du etwas anhast.«

Ich werfe meinen Hut in seine Richtung, verfehle ihn aber hoffnungslos und Nick lehnt sich zufrieden lächelnd zurück. Loki sagt gar nichts, steht auf und hält auffordernd eine Hand in meine Richtung.

»Wollen wir?«

Ja ja, ich will. Ganz bestimmt. Was auch immer.

Schnell lege ich meine Hand in seine und lasse mir aufhelfen. Mir wird kurz schwarz vor Augen, weil ich zu schnell aufgestanden bin und bin froh, dass Loki mich direkt in seine Arme zieht. Meine Knie werden ganz weich, als ich seine Berührung auf meiner nackten Haut spüre.

»Dir ist bewusst, dass ich nur einen Bikini anhabe?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber. Nicht, dass wir uns gleich auf der Piazza Navona wiederfinden und ganz Rom Einsicht auf mein Hinterteil in einem zu engen Bikinihöschen hat.

»Durchaus«, versichert Loki schmunzelnd und sieht zur Seite. »Bob!«

Er streckt seine Hand aus, Bob kommt gehorchend angetapst und als dessen Nase Lokis Hand berührt schließe ich die Augen.

»Die Luft ist rein«, sagt Nick noch, nachdem er sich versichernd in alle Richtungen umgeschaut hat und Loki damit die Gewissheit zum unbeobachteten Teleportieren gegeben hat.

Dann macht es »Phlump«.

Im nächsten Moment spüre ich weichen Sand unter meinen nackten Füßen und blinzele in eine aufgehende Sonne. Bob sitzt benommen neben uns, während ich auf hellblaues, klares Wasser schaue. Der Arme muss sich wohl erst noch an das Teleportieren gewöhnen.

Ich drehe mich in Lokis Armen um meine eigene Achse und sehe einen weißen Sandstrand, Palmen, die angenehmen Schatten spenden und eine dazwischen gespannte Hängematte. Auf einem kleinen Tisch aus Bambus stehen geköpfte Kokosnüsse mit diesen netten Schirmchen und bunten Strohhalmen.

»Wo sind wir?«, frage ich und sehe begeistert in Lokis Gesicht. Ich bemerke, dass seine grünen Augen mich gemustert haben.

»Auf einer einsamen Insel irgendwo im Ari-Atoll«, erklärt er, während Bob wieder munter wird und sich mutig in die Fluten des indischen Ozeans stürzt.

»Die Malediven!«, wird mir schlagartig klar und ich hüpfe wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab, welches seinen sehnlichsten Weihnachtswunsch erfüllt bekommen hat. Hier wollte ich schon immer einmal hin.

Ich springe in Lokis Arme und schlinge meine Beine um seine Mitte, um meiner Freude noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Seine Hände sind an meinem Hintern und ich beginne sein Ohrläppchen zu küssen.

»Da wir jetzt allein sind«, flüstere ich und prompt verlangt ein aufgeregtes Bellen unsere Aufmerksamkeit.

Unsere Köpfe drehen sich in Richtung des Ozeans, wo Bob mit den Wellen spielt und sich lautstark darüber beschwert, dass das blöde Wasser salzig ist und ja so gar nicht schmeckt. Er stolpert durch die Gegend, beißt Wasser, schüttelt sich daraufhin und kläfft erneut. Ich muss kichern und auch Loki lacht leise.

»Da wir jetzt fast allein sind«, korrigiere ich mich selber und streife Lokis Lippen mit meinen eigenen, während er sich vom Meer abwendet und mich in Richtung der Palmen trägt.

Ich spüre sein Lächeln und eine heftige Knutscherei beginnt, als ich das grobe Netz der Hängematte unter meinem Rücken spüre. Meine Finger krallen sich in Lokis lange Haare und ich keuche auf, als der Kuss noch intensiver wird und seine Finger an meiner Seite hinab streichen.

Dann ertönt ein Klingeln und ich horche auf. Ist das die Titelmelodie von DuckTales?

Loki löst sich von mir, verlagert sein Gewicht und bringt aus seiner Hosentasche ein Smartphone zum Vorschein. Kurz betrachtet er die Nummer und drückt den Anrufer kommentarlos weg. Ich runzele leicht die Stirn. Das beobachte ich schon seit Tagen. Und seit ebendieser Zeit frage ich mich, mit wem er wohl nicht reden will.

Schließlich legen sich Lokis Lippen erneut auf meine, doch der Klingelton erbricht uns erneut. Geduldig verhaken meine Hände sich in seinem Nacken, als er das Telefon stumm schaltet und dann achtlos in den Sand fallen lässt. Letztendlich sieht er mich entschuldigend an.

»Ich erwarte wirklich nicht solche... Sachen«, sage ich und meine damit all seine Geschenke, Überraschungen und surrealen Unterfangen. »Du weißt, dass du das nicht machen musst.«

»Das weiß ich«, sagt Loki versichernd und streicht eine Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht, bevor er seine Stirn gegen meine legt. »Aber ich möchte es gern.«

Ich lächele selig und Bob jault auf, als die Schere einer Krabbe ihn an der Nase erwischt.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~

Boom! Loki and Riley are back in action! xDD

Ich habe es anderweitig bereits erwähnt... ich persönlich finde, dass Fortsetzungen im FF-Bereich nicht an den Charme des ersten Teils heran kommen... und dennoch MUSSTE ich diese Fortsetzung einfach schreiben...

Ich hoffe, ihr findet doch ein wenig Gefallen daran und lasst mir wieder ein paar Reviews da.

Und nicht vergessen, für noch mehr Hintergrundinformationen, Previews, Bilder, Grafiken etc.: Besucht die offizielle Fanseite (Link in meinem Profil ^.^)


	2. Ein amüsantes Exil

_2_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

_Ein amüsantes Exil_

Ich fasse es nicht, denke ich.

»Ich fasse es einfach nicht«, sage ich, kralle mich in das monströse Lenkrad vor mir und verfolge das enorm hohe und besorgniserregende Verkehrsaufkommen auf der vorbeiführenden Hauptstraße.

»Du musst den Motor starten«, gibt Nick hilfreiche Kommentare von dem Notsitz schräg hinter mir. »Am besten benutzt man dazu den Schlüssel, der hier ja zum Glück schon im Zündschloss steckt, und-«

»Ich weiß, wie man Auto fährt!«, keife ich Nick an und werfe böse Blicke in seine Richtung.

»Ich sag ja nur«, rechtfertigt er sich und hebt abwehrend die Hände, bevor er diese eingeschnappt vor seiner Brust verschränkt und aus dem Seitenfenster sieht.

Ein Roadtrip also. Eigentlich gar keine verkehrte Idee. Nur wir, das Wohnmobil und die Idylle der amerikanischen Highways. Was ich dabei nicht bedacht habe ist, dass ich dieses Monstrum von Wohnmobil selber fahren muss. Nick hat nämlich gar keinen Führerschein. Nicht mehr, seitdem ihm die Highway-Patrol letzten Herbst nach einer Halloweenfete angehalten hat. Nick trug dabei ein Fledermaus-Kostüm, hat wild mit den Armen gewedelt und gerufen, dass er Batman ist. Der Blutalkoholwert war da schon fast nicht mehr von Belang. Und Loki... Loki hat auch keinen Führerschein. Seine Kawasaki 250 Ninja fährt er illegal. Und wenn er mal in eine Verkehrskontrolle gerät, beamt er sich einfach weg. Gemeinheit. Ich will auch so etwas können.

Mein Blick gleitet zu besagtem Gott, der seinen Körper geduldig auf dem Beifahrersitz drapiert hat und die Situation mit einem leisen Lächeln überwacht. Seine schlanken Finger trommeln dabei sachte auf seinem Knie. Er blinzelt mir Mut zu und meine zittrigen Finger wandern endlich zum Zündschlüssel des Motorhome MH 29/31 Slide out der Firma Fraserway aus Kanada.

Eine Drehung später röhrt der Motor auf und ich darf gar nicht daran denken, dass sich gleich durch die Berührung einer einzigen Pedale mehrere Tonnen in Bewegung setzen werden.

»Ich fasse es einfach nicht«, wiederhole ich mich selbst und tippe das Gaspedal nach Lösung der Handbremse vorsichtig an.

Sofort holpert das riesige Gefährt vom Parkplatz der Autovermietung und ich versuche meine Augen überall gleichzeitig zu haben. Nicht, dass ich noch ganz aus Versehen einen Passanten überfahre, das gusseiserne Tor des Unternehmens mitnehme oder ein am Standstreifen parkendes Auto ramme.

»Wieso hast du das Teil nur gemietet?«, hat Nick seine Schmollphase bereits wieder überwunden und redet munter auf mich ein, lehnt sich dafür sogar über die Rückenlehne des Fahrersitzes nach vorn.

»Sei ruhig, ich muss mich konzentrieren.«

»Du könntest dir einen ganzen Konvoi leisten. Du bist doch jetzt vermögend. Du könntest die Welt beherrschen.« Ganz schlechter Witz. »Vorsicht Bordstein!«

Das Wohnmobil hüpft über den Gehweg, als ich die Kurve zu eng nehme und nach Setzen des Blinkers auf die Van Ness Avenue in San Francisco einbiege.

»Halt die Klappe!«, verlange ich und stehe vor Anspannung völlig unter Strom.

Meine Finger krallen sich so sehr in das Lenkrad, dass meine Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Ich traue mich kaum zu blinzeln, aus Angst irgendetwas zu übersehen. Was für einen Bremsweg hat das Ding eigentlich? An einer roten Ampel trete ich so sehr auf die Bremse, dass unsere Unterkunft der nächsten Tage schlagartig zum Stehen kommt und uns unsanft in die Gurte drückt. Bob rutscht auf seinem Platz zu Nicks Füßen einen halben Meter nach vorn und hinter uns hupt ein aufgebrachter Verkehrsteilnehmer.

Nick kramt in seiner Tasche und ich weiß, dass er in seinem Reiseführer blättert, als das leise Rascheln von umgeschlagenen Seiten an meine Ohren dringt.

»Wusstet ihr, dass dies eine Durchgangsstraße ist, die bis zur Bucht führt? Der ursprüngliche Name ist Marlette Street. Allerdings wurde sie zu Ehren des siebten Bürgermeisters der Stadt, James Van Ness, umbenannt. Markante Sehenswürdigkeiten entlang der Route sind die San Francisco City Hall, das War Memorial Opera House und die Louise M. Davies Symphony Hall.«

»Erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihm das Teil wegnehme und in der Wüste verscharre«, flüstere ich Loki immer noch angespannt zu und ernte ein leises Kichern sowie ein eingeschnapptes Schnauben vom Rücksitz.

Ich entspanne mich erst wieder, als wir San Francisco über die Interstate 80 in Richtung Oakland verlassen und ich Lokis Hand beruhigend in meinem Nacken spüre, als der Highway in der San Francisco Bay Area im nördlichen Kalifornien in die Interstate 580 übergeht.

Alles klar. Wir leben noch. Puh.

Wir sind noch keine Stunde unterwegs, als Nick die erste Pinkelpause verlangt. Zähneknirschend halte ich an einer Raststätte in Livermore und Nick schießt wie ein geölter Blitz aus dem Wohnmobil hervor. Die Toiletten und er, eine Liebesgeschichte, wie sie nur das Leben schreiben kann.

Loki führt Bob an der Leine über den verdorrten Boden des Parkplatzes, sodass sich der Vierbeiner ebenfalls erleichtern kann, was ich mit einem Schmunzeln über die Seiten des Autoatlanten hinweg beobachte. Ja, wir fahren nach Karte. Nicht nach Navi. Nick hat deswegen Angst, dass wir uns hoffnungslos verfranzen und aus Versehen in der Walachei von Kansas landen, wo wir dann Opfer eines Wirbelsturmes werden. Der Mann hat vielleicht eine Fantasie.

Ich steige aus um mir die Beine zu vertreten, halte den Atlas immer noch in der Hand und studiere die Route. Wir werden gleich eine lange Strecke auf der Interstate 5 zurücklegen, dabei an drei Nationalparks vorbei düsen und hoffentlich einiges zu sehen bekommen. Die California State Route 58 Richtung Barstow bringt uns dann auf die Interstate 15 und dann ist Nevada gar nicht mehr weit.

Zufrieden schlage ich den Autoatlas zu. Ich habe so was von den vollen Durchblick. Von wegen, wir landen in der Walachei, tz.

Gerade tütet Loki Bobs nette Hinterlassenschaft in einen kleinen Plastikbeutel und wirft diesen dann in eine Mülltonne, als Nick sich wieder zu uns gesellt und einen Pappkarton mit drei Coffee To Go Bechern in den Händen hält. Dankend nehme ich einen Kaffee entgegen, er quetscht sich wieder auf seinen Sitz und fängt sofort an zu wettern.

»Wir müssen umkehren«, verkündet er fordernd. »Ich habe vergessen ein Foto von der Golden Gate Bridge zu machen.«

Ich stöhne innerlich auf, doch Loki, der mit Bob gerade an der Fahrertür erscheint, bewahrt mich vor meinem ersten Nervenzusammenbruch, indem er darauf hinweist, dass dafür ja noch genügend Zeit ist, wenn wir das Wohnmobil wieder abgeben.

»Ach seht mal, wir sind in Livermore«, flötet Nick, als würde er es erst jetzt bemerken, pustet durch die kleine Trinköffnung in seinen Kaffeebecher und reicht Loki ebenfalls einen Becher des koffeinhaltigen Getränks. »Wir könnten kurz Wein verkosten gehen.«

Ich brumme, dass wir nie in Nevada ankommen werden, wenn wir bei jeder regionalen Spezialität anhalten.

Nick sagt erst einmal nichts mehr. Ich glaube, er ist ein wenig eingeschnappt. Schon wieder. Soll mir nur recht sein. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und er redet nie wieder mit mir. Schnell machen wir uns wieder startklar und rollen weiter Richtung Landesinnere.

»Mir ist langweilig«, ertönt es dann wieder prompt von der Rückbank des Luxuswohnmobils, kaum dass wir ein paar Stunden später die ersten Meilen auf der Interstate 5 in Richtung Bakersfield zurücklegen. So viel zum eingeschnappt sein. »Loki, kannst du nicht ein paar deiner Tricks zu meiner Unterhaltung beisteuern?«

Ich ignoriere Nick und erinnere mich an eine Unterhaltung mit Loki, die wir erst gestern Abend geführt haben.

»Weißt du noch, was du mir versprochen hast?«, frage ich und drehe meinen Kopf leicht in seine Richtung, ohne jedoch den Blick von der Straße zu wenden.

»Mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis ist noch ganz gut«, höre ich Loki sagen, als wäre dies Antwort genug und mein Blick fliegt kurz zu ihm, sodass ich ihn grinsen sehe.

»Also ja«, bestätige ich und drehe die Klimaanlage auf, wundere mich jedoch, dass mir trotz der flimmernden Hitze gar nicht all zu warm ist.

»Ein Versprechen?«, fragt Nick und beugt sich wieder nach vorn, was mit der Zeit ziemlich nervtötend ist. »Erzählt es mir. Ich will alles wissen.«

Loki setzt an, etwas zu sagen, doch die Titelmelodie von DuckTales unterbricht ihn und er lehnt sich nach vorn, um sein Telefon vom Armaturenbrett zu fischen. Ein verstohlener Blick zur Seite zeigt mir, dass es eine unbekannte Nummer ist, die er prompt wegdrückt. Werbeanrufe vielleicht? Wer hasst sie nicht.

»Ich habe Riley versprochen, dass ich dich um die Ecke bringen werde, wenn sie mich darum bittet«, erklärt er Nick nach dieser kurzen Unterbrechung und ich nicke apathisch.

»Was?«, fragt Nick ungläubig, während Bob sich gerade aus dem Schlaf niest und ebenfalls seinen großen Kopf verdattert durch die Lücke zwischen den Sitzen nach vorn drückt. Ich kann seine nasse Nase, an meinem Oberarm spüren. »Was will ich denn um der Ecke? Welche Ecke überhaupt?«

Noch während ich überlege, ob er diese Redewendung wirklich nicht kennt, schlägt er vor, dass wir ja wenigstens das Radio einschalten können. Wie sich anschließend herausstellt, ist dieses leider defekt und gibt nur statisches Rauschen von sich.

»Nicht so schlimm«, verkündet Nick und ich bin über seine plötzliche Euphorie überrascht, als sich die Weite des Landes entlang der California State Route 58 in endloser Wüstenlandschaft neben uns ausbreitet. »Zum Glück habe ich uns ein paar CDs gebrannt.«

Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich in den Genuss von Nicks Musikgeschmack kommen will, aber Loki rettet mich wieder einmal und holt eine CD aus dem CD-Wechsler, den ein Vormieter wohl darin vergessen hat. Mit rotem Permanentmarker steht »On the Road with Margaret« darauf geschrieben.

Margaret. Ich sehe sie ganz deutlich vor mir. Sie ist um die Fünfzig, blond, kaut Kaugummi, den sie zu einer Blase formt und dann lautstark platzen lässt. Sie trägt einen tiefen Ausschnitt und auf ihrer linken Brust blitzt ein Tattoo daraus hervor. Ein Delfin.

Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Margaret einen besseren Musikgeschmack als Nick vorweisen kann. Aber ich werde es gleich erfahren, dann Nick fordert gerade, dass wir mal reinhören sollten.

Ein paar Sekunden später dröhnt die unverwechselbare Stimme von Bruce Springsteen und ihrem typischen Sound durch das Gefährt, gefolgt von Marc Cohn, Bob Dylan, AC/DC und sogar Steppenwolf. Okay, könnte weitaus schlimmer sein, also lassen wir die Scheibe da wo sie ist und Rauschen mit dieser lautstarken Beschallung weiter durch die Landschaft. Immer schön mit konstanten 60 Meilen pro Stunde. Ein langer, glänzender Streifen Asphalt tut sich vor uns auf, die Sonne brennt auf uns hernieder, meilenweit vertrocknetes Buschland, Hitzeflimmern, ein staubiger Seitenstreifen, der endlose, unerreichbare Horizont und um uns wirbelnde Staubwolken, wenn wir anhalten.

Etliche Meilen später überrascht Loki uns mit der Tatsache, dass er den Text von »Highway To Hell« kennt. Es endet damit, dass wir irgendwann im Quartett singen und jaulen: »Don't need reason / Don't need rhyme / Ain't nothing I would rather do / Going down, party time / My friends are gonna be there too / I'm on the highway to hell.«

Und zu meiner eigenen Schande muss ich zugeben, dass ich die Töne weitaus schlechter treffe, als meine Begleiter. Selbst Bobs Geheule hat mehr Rhythmus.

»And I'm going down, all the way down, baby!«, schreit Nick, als das Lied ein Ende findet und wir alle lachen.

Als ein neuer Track beginnt, lässt mich das Klingeln eines Mobiltelefons aufhorchen. Ist das etwa meins?

»Dein Telefon klingelt«, sagt Nick und ich höre ihn auch schon hektisch kramen. Vermutlich in meiner Tasche.

»Ich kann gerade nicht«, rede ich mich raus. »Lass es klingeln.«

»Es ist deine Mutter«, teilt er munter weiter mit und meine Alarmglocken beginnen zu schrillen. »Soll ich ran gehen?«

»Nein!«

Gott bewahre.

»Hallo Wilhelmina«, flötet Nick prompt in mein aufgeklapptes Telefon und nimmt somit das Gespräch an.

Ich verspüre augenblicklich das große Verlangen meinen Kopf gegen das monströse Lenkrad zu schlagen, mit dem ich das Haus auf Rädern steuere. Wer braucht Feinde, wenn er solche Freunde hat?

Wie zum Trost, stupst Bob gegen meinen Arm und ich verrenke mich, um seinen enormen Schädel kraulen zu können, wobei mein Blick kurz zu Loki huscht.

»Wieso grinst du so?«, frage ich und freue mich, als die erste Steppenhexe knapp vor uns über die Fahrbahn rollt.

»Weil ich mich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert habe«, gesteht Loki ohne zu zögern, dreht seinen Oberkörper in meine Richtung und lehnt sich gegen die Tür, um einen besseren Blick auf das Geschehen im hinteren Teil zu haben.

»Ich freue mich immer wieder, wenn wir dir durch alltägliche Krisen dein Exil auf der Erde so angenehm wie möglich gestalten können«, rede ich geschwollen daher und muss augenblicklich an Asgard denken. So übel scheint es da gar nicht zu sein. Frigga erschien mir auch ganz nett. Und sie liebt ihren Sohn, das konnte ich damals in ihren Augen sehen. Aber an Lokis Stelle wäre ich wohl auch lieber hier.

»Riley kann gerade nicht«, berichtet Nick lautstark und schreit regelrecht in das Telefon, sodass wir alle die Unterhaltung mithören können... müssen. »Ja ich weiß. Es ist aber auch sehr vernünftig beim Autofahren nicht zu telefonieren. Du sagst es. Da sind schon so viele Unfälle passiert. In anderen Ländern ist es ja sogar verboten. Ja, das sag ich ihr. Oh, eine Steppenhexe! Nein, nicht du, Wilhelmina. Ruthenisches Salzkraut. Aus der Familie der Fuchsschwanzgewächse. Du weißt schon. Diese Pflanzen, die über den Boden rollen. Genau, wie in alten Westernstreifen. Ja, du auch. Mach's gut.«

Nick klappt mein Telefon wieder zu und lässt es zurück in meine Tasche fallen. Dann schlägt er die Beine übereinander und sieht aus dem Fenster, macht keine Anstalten mich über den Grund ihres Anrufes zu informieren.

Vielleicht auch besser so, denke ich kurz, doch dann siegt meine Neugier.

»Was sollst du mir sagen?«, hake ich nach und Nick blickt mich verwirrt über den Rückspiegel an.

»Oh, richtig«, scheint es ihm dann spontan wieder einzufallen und er greift sich gegen die Stirn. »Du sollst deine Mutter zurückrufen.«

»Geht klar«, sage ich, habe aber nicht vor, es auch in die Tat umzusetzen.

»Ich sage es nur ungern Leute«, lässt Nick uns nach ein paar weiteren Meilen wissen und ich mache mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. »Ich muss mal.«

»Geh auf die Bordtoilette«, schlägt Loki vor.

»Nein«, weigert sich Nick.

»Okay, dann halte ich mal kurz an.

»Bist du irre? Eine Schlange könnte mich beißen oder ein Kojote verschleppen.«

»Oder Kannibalen könnten dich in ihr unterirdisches Höhlenlabyrinth entführen und auffressen«, setze ich Nicks Ausführungen noch die Krone auf.

»Wie hieß doch gleich die nette Kleinstadt kurz hinter Barstow?«

»Yermo«, sagt Loki und ich seufze resignierend, während ich mich bereits darauf einstelle gleich einen U-Turn machen zu müssen.

»Da gab es auch ein Diner. Ich habe jetzt echt Lust auf Pfannkuchen mit ganz viel Ahornsirup.«

Jetzt ist es offiziell, wir werden nie ankommen. Wir haben es noch nicht einmal über die kalifornische Grenze geschafft.

Ich kraule Bobs Kopf, der auf meinem Schoß liegt und beobachte Nick dabei, wie er sich einen Pancake nach dem nächsten in den Schlund schiebt, während Loki und ich uns mit einem Waffeleis zufrieden geben.

Wir sind tatsächlich wieder in Yermo und brutzeln unter einem Sonnenschirm vor dem einzigen Diner der Zweitausend-Seelen-Stadt in der Nachmittagshitze.

»Nicht weit von hier sind die Calico Berge«, erklärt Nick mit vollem Mund und blättert in einer Broschüre, die auf dem Tisch des Diners unter dem Serviettenspender geklemmt gewesen war. »Eine Geisterstadt gibt es auch. Die könnten wir uns doch ansehen. Fahren wir einfach morgen nach Vegas.«

»Alles was dich glücklich macht«, sage ich und beschließe, dies zum Motto unserer kleinen Reise zu machen. Wenn Nick seinen Willen nicht bekommt, wird er unausstehlich. Das will ich mir nun wirklich nicht antun.

Ich lasse mich zur Seite fallen und mein Kopf landet an Lokis Schulter, von wo aus ich perfekt den Durchfahrtsverkehr beobachten kann.

»Willst du mich deiner Mutter vorstellen?«, fragt Loki so plötzlich, dass ich mich beinahe an meinem Zitroneneis verschlucke. Mein Körper schießt wieder in eine aufrechte Position

Oha!

Nick bemerkt die Bredouille ebenfalls und kichert hinterhältig.

»Sicher«, versuche ich mich möglichst gekonnt aus der Affäre zu ziehen. »So in ein, zwei Jahren vielleicht.«

»Das halte ich nicht für angemessen«, sagt Loki und sein Tonfall verrät, dass er nicht mehr ganz so entspannt ist. Hoffentlich denkt er nicht, dass er mir peinlich ist, oder so.

»Wilhelmina ist eine Klasse für sich«, springt Nick für mich in die Bresche, während ich Lokis Blicke unbarmherzig auf mir spüre.

»Sie hat diese ganzen illustrierten Klatsch- und Tratsch-Zeitungen abonniert und wird dich mit Sicherheit erkennen.«

»Vielleicht solltest du dein Aussehen wechseln«, wirft Nick kurz ein und gabelt einen weiteren Pancake auf.

»Außerdem geht sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Dorothea jede Woche zum Bingo«, sage ich, als würde dies schon alles erklären.

Nick pflichtet mir nickend bei.

»Dann weiß im Nu die ganze Ostküste, dass ihr zwei Bunga-Bunga macht.«

Ich bin es leid, Nick immer wieder zu ermahnen, wenn er solche Anspielungen macht, also lasse ich es bleiben und sehe ihn diesmal nur finster an.

Loki greift zwischen uns und hält mir, von unseren Ausführungen völlig unbeeindruckt, mein Telefon unter die Nase.

Also gut. Ich soll ja eh zurückrufen. Oi.

Nervös klicke ich mich durch das Menü und betätige die Taste mit dem grünen Hörer, als ich bei den entgegengenommenen Anrufen angekommen bin. Schon nach dem zweiten Freizeichen nimmt jemand das Gespräch an.

»Dearing-Parker«, flötet meine Mutter, obwohl sie an der Rufnummernerkennung ganz genau sieht, dass ich es bin.

»Ich bin's«, sage ich daher nur.

»Schön, dass du dich meldest, Harleen. Ich wollte fragen, ob du mich nächsten Monat besuchen kommen möchtest.« Na wenigstens formuliert sie es so, dass es den Anschein erweckt, ich hätte eine Wahl. Habe ich aber nicht. Es ist quasi schon eine abgemachte Sache. »Da findet hier so ein Festival statt, bei dem sich alle mit buntem Sand bewerfen. Das hat dir doch damals so gut gefallen, als wir in Indien waren.«

Ein Holi Festival. Cool.

»Das ist gefärbtes Puder, kein Sand«, kläre ich sie auf. »Klar, ich komme gerne. Ich wollte dir sowieso jemanden vorstellen.«

Ich blicke scheu zwischen Loki und Nick hin und her, während ich dies sage. Loki wirkt zufrieden und Nick zeigt mir sogar einen Daumen.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrscht plötzlich Stille. Etwas ganz Ungewöhnliches.

»Mom?«

»Bist du etwa schwanger?«, fragt meine Mutter plötzlich vorwurfsvoll und auf das äußerste alarmiert.

»Nein, bin ich nicht!«

»Weißt du, deine Cousine-«

»Was sagst du? Ich kann dich ganz schlecht verstehen. Die Verbindung scheint-«

Ich beherrsche mich, solche albernen Störgeräusche zu imitieren und klappe das Telefon einfach zu.

»Das hat doch super geklappt«, sagt Nick und winkt die Kellnerin herbei, um noch mehr Essen zu ordern.

Ich lecke leicht verstört an meinem Eis und Loki zieht mich zu sich, um mir einen Kuss gegen die Schläfe zu drücken. Ich atme erleichtert aus. Jetzt habe ich es wenigstens hinter mir.

Ein Vibrieren in meiner linken Hand lässt mich leicht zusammenzucken. Gleich darauf ist der Klingelton meines Telefons erneut zu hören. Meine Mutter ist aber auch hartnäckig. Ohne auf das Display zu sehen, nehme ich das Gespräch an. Sie ist mindestens genauso leicht eingeschnappt wie Nick. Auch das will ich nicht riskieren.

»Was gibt's?«

Noch bevor ich eine Antwort erhalte, weiß ich bereits, dass es sich bei dem Anrufer nicht um meine Mutter handelt. Ich habe plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

»Riley Harleen Parker?«, fragt eine Männerstimme, die ich noch nie gehört habe. Und ich bin augenblicklich von ihr eingeschüchtert.

»Ja?«, fiepe ich und verspüre das Verlangen augenblicklich aufzulegen, bin aber zu gebannt, was ein Mann mit so einer Stimme wohl von mir will.

»Mein Name ist Nicholas Fury. Ich bin Direktor der strategischen Heimat Interventions-, Einsatz- und Logistik-Division. Spezielle Umstände erfordern eine dringende Zusammenarbeit mit Loki Laufeyson. Können Sie mir sagen, ob er dazu bereit ist?«

Ich starre. Und mein Mund steht offen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht auch noch sabbere. Ich habe nur die Hälfte verstanden. Strategische was? Wer ist der Kerl? Woher kennt er meine Nummer und woher weiß er, dass Loki bei mir ist?

Ääähhh, macht es in meinem Kopf. Mal wieder.

»Das müssen Sie ihn schon selbst fragen«, nehme ich mir schließlich heraus zu sagen und sehe, dass Loki und Nick mich fragend ansehen. Bob interessiert sich vielmehr für mein Eis und ihm scheint die Konversation gerade so ziemlich am Allerwertesten vorbei zu gehen.

Der Direktor gibt ein resignierendes Geräusch von sich. Nein, falsch. Das ist Frustration.

»Was glauben Sie, was ich die letzten Tage versucht habe?«

Oh. Das erklärt so einiges. Die ominösen Anrufe zum Beispiel.

»Bleiben Sie mal kurz dran«, sage ich, halte die Hand über das Telefon und wende mich an Loki. »Irgend so ein Direktor will mit dir sprechen.«

Lokis Augenbrauen ziehen sich wütend zusammen. Huch. So habe ich ihn bis jetzt nur einmal gesehen. Und zwar nur, weil das Ende seiner Lieblingsserie anders ausgefallen war, als erhofft. Das war eine schwere Zeit. Wir haben sogar anonyme Hass-Mails an die Produzenten geschrieben. Hach ja.

»Sag ihm, dass er sein anderes Auge auch noch verliert, wenn er uns noch einmal belästigt.«

»Und dass er ihm den Buckel runterrutschen kann«, bringt Nick sich ein, leider nicht sehr konstruktiv.

»Hören Sie?«, frage ich in mein Telefon und versuche mir vorzustellen, wie der einäugige Direktor wohl aussieht. »Es ist gerade eher unpassend.«

»Sagen Sie ihm, dass es wichtig ist.« Ist es das nicht immer? »Wir benötigen sein Wissen bezüglich asischer Magie.«

»Er sagt, es ist wichtig«, leite ich weiter und mache mir diesmal nicht die Mühe, das Telefon zuzuhalten.

Loki stößt genervt die Luft aus und hält seine offene Hand hin. Begreifend reiche ich das Telefon weiter, nur um zu sehen, wie er es kommentarlos zuklappt, die Akkuabdeckung öffnet und die Simkarte entfernt. Dann lässt er alles einzeln zurück in meine Tasche gleiten und schleckt sein Eis, als wären die letzten Minuten gerade nicht passiert.

»Wer kommt mit in die Geisterstadt?«, ruft Nick und reißt als Einziger begeistert seinen Arm in die Höhe.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen

_3_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen_

Ich sehe Nick an, als hätte er soeben vor meinen Augen den Präsidenten erschossen. Was soll denn das heißen, er verlässt das Land und wandert aus? Vielleicht habe ich mich ja auch nur verhört.

»Wie bitte?«, frage ich daher noch einmal und vergesse vor lauter Schreck, dass ich Salat im Mund habe. Dressing tropft mir daraus hervor und landet in meinem Dekolleté, welches von Bob sofort interessiert beäugt wird.

Die Sonne verschwindet gerade hinter den Bergen und färbt die gesamte Mojave-Wüste wie in einem farbenprächtigen Traum. Den Tag haben wir damit verbracht die Calico Geisterstadt zu besichtigen. Nicks Reiseführer wusste darüber zu berichten, dass die Stadt im Zuge des Silberbergbaus gegründet wurde. Gegen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts waren die über 500 Minen nicht mehr ökonomisch und die Stadt wurde infolgedessen aufgegeben. Aber das ist mir gerade alles so was von egal.

Ich sehe zu Loki, der auf dem Campingplatz unterhalb der Geisterstadt den Grillmeister an unserem mitgebrachten Hightech-Grill gibt, als hätte er in seinem Jahrtausende langen Leben nichts anderes gemacht. Ohne hinzusehen wendet er gerade in Curryketchup eingelegte Steaks zum Niederknien und schaut dabei ratlos zwischen Nick und mir hin und her.

»Ich gehe nach Paris«, erklärt Nick und meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen werden augenblicklich war. Er verlässt mich. Heul!

»Wieso?«, frage ich und meine Stimme ist dabei vielleicht einen Tick zu forsch, denn sofort erfüllt eine unangenehme Spannung die Luft. »Das ist tausende von Meilen weit weg.«

»Weil mir ein sehr lukratives Jobangebot gemacht wurde«, rechtfertigt sich Nick und schaufelt sich dabei Unmengen von Kartoffelsalat auf einen Pappteller. »Und außerdem ist es ja so, dass ihr mich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages besuchen könnt.«

Stimmt, gestehe ich ihm im Stillen zu und sehe erneut zu Loki, der mich ansieht, als wäre dies wirklich eine Option, die ich in Betracht ziehen kann.

»Paris?«, wiederhole ich und wenn das Wort greifbar wäre, dann würde ich es nur mit den Fingerspitzen anfassen. »Wieso ausgerechnet Paris?«

Nick zuckt nur mit den Schultern und ich sehe auf, als sich ein Schatten zwischen mich und die Sonne schiebt. Loki reicht mir einen Teller mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten vom Grill und setzt sich schließlich neben mich.

»Weil er sich dann eine Dauerkarte für Disneyland zulegen kann«, antwortet Loki auf meine Frage mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.

»Das kannst du in Anaheim auch«, sage ich und beginne mein Essen mit Messer und Gabel zu malträtieren, während Bob sich zu unseren Füßen ausbreitet und versucht den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er der gepeinigteste Hund auf der ganzen Welt ist, weil er nichts abbekommt.

»Aber das Pariser Schloss ist schöner«, antwortet Nick prompt und ich sehe ein, dass ich mich geschlagen geben muss. Wenn DAS kein Argument für Paris ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Ein paar Minuten essen wir schweigend und mir wird klar, dass ich Nicks Entscheidung durchaus nachvollziehen kann und als beste Freundin wohl auch unterstützen sollte. Ich mustere meinen Noch-Nachbar und gebe ihm mit Blicken zu verstehen, dass er meinen Segen hat.

»Wieso rückst du ausgerechnet jetzt mit der Sprache raus?«, frage ich, als Bob einen neuen Versuch startet etwas Essbares zu ergattern und seine Pranke auf meinen Oberschenkel legt.

Scheinbar habe ich einen wunden Punkt erwischt, denn Nick sieht ertappt nach unten und stochert wie wild mit der Gabel auf seinem Teller herum, bevor er kleinlaut gesteht:

»Weil es nächste Woche schon losgeht und ich dachte, dass wir in Vegas noch einmal so richtig einen draufmachen können.«

Bob nimmt Anlauf, springt mich an und schleckt das Dressing aus meinem Dekolleté.

Gesagt, getan!

Wir holen Nick am nächsten Tag im einzigen Motel der Stadt ab, da er sich weigerte die Nacht mit uns im Wohnmobil zu verbringen.

»Ihr seid zu laut«, erinnere ich mich an seine Worte, als er einfach das Fahrrad vom Gepäckträger nahm und sich auf den Rückweg nach Yermo machte.

Die restlichen 150 Meilen bringen wir ohne weitere Zwischenfälle hinter uns und checken schon bald im Excalibur Hotel direkt am Las Vegas Boulevard ein.

Nick gehen fast die Augen über, als er sieht, dass das Hotelgebäude im Stil einer mittelalterlichen Burg erbaut ist. Sofort bemüht er seinen Reiseführer und erklärt uns, dass es hier 4000 Zimmer gibt, ein Casino, sechs Restaurants, zwei Swimmingpools und tägliche Ritterspiele sowie die allabendliche Show »Tournament of Kings«.

»Vergessen Sie nicht das ritterliche Abendmahl im Stil der Tafelrunde von König Arthur«, teilt uns eine Dame am Empfang mit, die Nicks Begeisterungsrufe aufgeschnappt hat.

Am meisten beeindruckt mich jedoch die Hochbahn, welche das Hotel mit dem Luxor Hotel sowie dem Mandalay Bay Resort verbindet.

Ich entspanne gerade am Pool mit einem alkoholfreien Cocktail, als Nick sich auf die freie Liege neben mich fallen lässt.

»Wo ist dein Mann?«, will er sogleich wissen und ich drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

»Mit Bob die Stadt unsicher machen«, sage ich schlicht und rücke meine Sonnenbrille zurecht. »Was vermutlich bedeutet, dass er heimlich irgendwelche Geschäftstermine wahrnimmt und neue Kunden akquiriert.«

»Er muss mir helfen die einarmigen Banditen zu knacken«, berichtet Nick hastig weiter und schnippt mit den Fingern, um zu verdeutlichen, was genau er damit meint. »Du weißt schon... ein bisschen Hokuspokus und so.«

»Auf gar keinen beschissenen Fall«, tue ich meinen Unmut über diese Forderung kund und sehe Nick böse an. »Keine krummen Dinger mehr, das hat er mir versprochen.«

»Ach komm, Pilzköpfchen«, bettelt Nick und geht sogar vor mir auf die Knie. Die anderen Leute am Pool sehen bereits zu uns. Wahrscheinlich denken sie, dass er mir gleich einen Heiratsantrag macht. »Ich habe bereits 300 Dollar verloren.«

»Vergiss die Maschinen«, sage ich und mache es mir wieder bequem. »Spiel lieber Karten.«

»Geht nicht. Ich bin pleite. So habe ich mir den Aufenthalt hier nicht vorgestellt.«

Ich will wirklich nicht darüber lachen, kann aber nicht anders, als ich seine betröppelte Stimme vernehme.

»Vielleicht hilft das weiter«, sagt Loki hinter uns im Herantreten und schnippt einen Jeton in Nicks Richtung.

Nick fängt die Plastikmarke auf und bekommt große Augen. Der Chip ist übergroß, grau und trägt wie alle anderen Chips in diesem Casino das Logo des Excalibur.

»Der ist grau«, sagt Nick, als wäre dies etwas äußerst Ungewöhnliches. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Spielchips, also ist es das vielleicht auch. »Was ist er denn Wert?«

Loki zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

»Finde es doch heraus.«

Nick springt auf und jagt wie von der Tarantel gestochen zurück ins Casino und wir können nur noch seine sprichwörtliche Staubwolke schlucken.

Ich sehe ihm kurz hinterher, wie er mit wehendem Hemd im Hotelkomplex verschwindet, während Loki sich eine Liege schnappt und so nah wie möglich gegen meine rückt, bevor er sich darauf platziert und mir zuzwinkert. Ich lächele und meine Hand streift durch sein Haar.

»Fünftausend«, sagt Loki, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, greift nach meiner Hand und haucht einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken. »Der Spielchip ist fünftausend Dollar wert.«

Das überrascht mich überhaupt nicht.

»Das ist sehr großzügig von dir«, sage ich leise lächelnd und versuche mir Nick dabei vorzustellen, wenn er den Wert herausfindet. Aber dann fällt mir etwas Wichtigeres ein. »Wie geht es Bob?«

»Er erholt sich von der Strapaze des nachmittäglichen Spaziergangs durch die Gluthitze von Las Vegas und hält schnarchend ein Nickerchen auf dem King Size Bed unserer Suite.«

»Süß«, säusele ich und finde es gerade ziemlich verlockend mich einfach zu Bob zu gesellen. Loki nehme ich natürlich auch mit. Aber wieder fällt mir etwas Wichtigeres ein und ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. »Wir sollten Nick davon abhalten, wieder alles zu verlieren.«

»Ja«, pflichtet Loki mir bei und sein Blick gleitet zum Pool. »Aber vorher müssen wir noch etwas anderes machen.«

»Was denn?«, frage ich noch ganz blauäugig, als er mich an der Hand packt und mit sich nach oben zieht.

Ehe ich mich versehe, hebt er mich in seine Arme und mir schwant augenblicklich Böses. Sofort fange ich an zu strampeln und meine Hände trommeln vergeblich gegen seine Brust, als der Rand des Pools immer näher kommt.

»Nein, nein, nein, nein, NEIN! Loki!«

Es ist mir egal, dass ich mädchenhaft kreische und mich aufführe wie eine Furie. Ich habe nichts gegen Wasser, aber meine Haare machen immer so komische Sachen, wenn sie trocknen.

Ich habe gerade noch Zeit die Augen zu schließen und meine Nase zuzuhalten, als Loki einen Schritt über den Poolrand tut und sich mit mir in das kühle Nass fallen lässt.

Meine Haare sind immer noch nass, als wir mitten in der Nacht Arm in Arm aus dem Casino kommen und unsere Suit aufsuchen.

Bob lässt sich sogar dazu herab uns zu begrüßen und quält sich dafür aus dem Schlaf. Während Loki sich zu ihm auf das Bett gesellt und für angemessene Streicheleinheiten sorgt, suche ich das Bad auf, löse den Dutt in meinem Haar und mache mich bettfertig.

Später döse ich schnell vor dem leise dudelnden Fernseher vor mich hin, während Loki am Fenster sitzt, noch schnell seine E-Mails checkt und Bob schnarchend auf meinen Beinen liegt.

Lächelnd erinnere ich mich an die letzten Stunden. Nick hat auf meinen Rat gehört, sich von den Spielautomaten abgewendet und sein Glück am Pokertisch versucht. Es war eine Schande, dass er von den Spielregeln keine Ahnung hatte. Schnell hatte er einen Tausender verloren und wir mussten unsere ganze Überzeugungskraft aufbringen, ihn zum Black Jack zu überreden. Jeder kann Black Jack. Ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, aber, als Nick seine verbliebenen viertausend Dollar auf achttausend ausgebaut hatte, warf ich einen Blick zu Loki, der mir nur zuzwinkerte und damit bereits alles sagte. Und ich war nicht einmal sauer deswegen.

Wir verließen Nick, als er in Begleitung einer jungen Dame war – eher ungewöhnlich, aber vielleicht wollte er einfach einmal etwas anderes ausprobieren -, wünschten noch viel Erfolg und verabschiedeten uns für die Nacht.

»Loki?«, frage ich nuschelnd und mit geschlossenen Augen, während der automatische Schlafmodus den Fernseher gerade abschaltet.

»Ja, mein Herz?«

Ich muss schmunzeln. So nennt er mich seit kurzem immer, wenn wir allein sind und das schmeichelt mir irgendwie sehr.

»Wer ist dieser Fury eigentlich?«

Die Tastengeräusche seines Laptops verstummen und ich zwinge mich dazu ein Auge zu öffnen. Loki hält in seiner Arbeit inne und betrachtet mich.

»Ich kenne ihn noch aus meinen...« Er unterbricht sich selbst und sucht nach dem richtigen Wort. »Welteroberungszeiten.«

»Aha«, mache ich nur und schließe beide Augen wieder, kuschele mich noch mehr in die Decke.

»Er hat mich einmal in einen Glaskasten gesperrt«, fügt Loki leise ein witziges Detail hinzu und meine Mundwinkel gehen leicht in die Höhe.

»Das ist nicht sehr nett«, nuschele ich. Verständlich, dass seine Abneigung gegen Fury groß ist.

Ich muss bereits kurz weggenickt sein, denn ich erwache, als Loki sich neben mich legt. Schnell kuschele ich mich an ihn und er legt einen Arm um mich.

»Die wollen mein Leben verfilmen«, erzählt er mir leise von einer Mail irgendeines Filmkonzerns.

»Aber nur, wenn Bob und ich auch darin vorkommen«, verlange ich schlaftrunken. »Und ich will mich selbst spielen.«

Ein leises Lachen lässt seine Brust erbeben und mein Kopf wackelt im gleichen Rhythmus.

»Natürlich, mein Herz. Natürlich.«

Mit der Erinnerung seines Kusses gleite ich ins Traumland.

Infernalischer Lärm zwingt mich dazu, die Augen aufzureißen. Ich blicke direkt in Bobs entrüstetes Gesicht, da er es sich in der »Besucherritze« bequem gemacht hat, und versuche sogleich die Quelle des Tohuwabohuauszumachen. Dies fällt mir nicht schwer, denn der Krach ertönt unmittelbar aufs Neue.

Da hämmert jemand gegen die Hoteltür!

Wie spät ist es eigentlich?

Ich rolle mich herum und reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen, während ich versuche auf der digitalen Anzeige der Nachttischuhr etwas zu erkennen. Noch ehe ich Gewissheit über die aktuelle Uhrzeit habe, öffnet sich die Badezimmertür und Loki tritt fragenden Blickes in den Schlafraum, bekleidet nur in einem weißen Handtuch, welches er sich um die Hüfte drapiert hat. Aufgrund dessen bin ich kurz abgelenkt, dann zucke ich aber planlos mit den Schultern, als ich seinen Blick bemerke.

Barfüßig begibt Loki sich zur Tür, späht kurz durch einen, erfreulicherweise vorhandenen, Türspion und sieht dann stirnrunzelnd zurück zu mir. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue nach oben, bin mir bewusst, dass Loki diese Geste eindeutig besser drauf hat, und stütze mich abwartend auf meine Ellenbogen. Und ich schwöre, dass Bob neugierig an mir vorbei späht, als Loki schwungvoll die Tür öffnet.

»Ach, du meine Güte«, entfährt es mir, als ich sehe, dass ein reichlich lädierter Nick auf dem Flur steht. Die Haare stehen ihm zu Berge, er hält sich schwankend am Türrahmen fest und irgendwie macht er den Eindruck einer jüngeren Version von Doc Brown aus »Zurück in die Zukunft«. Ich bemerke außerdem, dass er keine Schuhe mehr trägt und ein Partyhut an einem Gummiband um seinen Hals hängt. »Alles in Ordnung, Emmett?«, frage ich in einer kleinen Hommage an das eben Gedachte, während Bobs Rute freudig auf die Bettdecke peitscht, als Nick ins Zimmer getrottet kommt und Loki die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen lässt.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher«, sagt Nick mit kratziger Stimme und lässt sich neben Bob auf das Bett fallen, wo er sein Gesicht sofort in einem Kissen vergräbt.

»Wo sind deine Schuhe?«, will jetzt auch Loki wissen, rückt sein Handtuch zurecht und wir werfen uns Blicke zu, als er sich ans Bettende setzt.

»Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern«, gesteht Nick leidend und in das Kissen nuschelnd. »Ich bin gerade am Pool aufgewacht.«

Ein Hangover? Krass.

»Wo ist denn dein ganzes Geld?«, will ich wissen und setzte mich jetzt komplett aufrecht hin.

»Weg.«

Hey, er kann sich doch noch an etwas erinnern.

»Geklaut?« Ich muss an seine Begleitung denken.

»Verspielt. Ich bin wieder zum Pokertisch gegangen.«

Ich schüttele den Kopf und schnalze tadelnd mit der Zunge. Dann muss ich lachen und Nick kämpft sich indigniert in eine ebenfalls aufrichte Position, versucht sein Haar zu glätten und zupft seinen zerknitternden Anzug zurecht.

»Gehen wir erst einmal schön frühstücken«, schlage ich vor. »Dann sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.«

»Nein«, meint Nick und schüttelt energisch den Kopf. »Ich denke, es war keine so gute Idee Vegas unsicher zu machen. Wir sollten uns beeilen und hier verschwinden.«

»Bist du auf der Flucht?«, fragt Loki sichtlich amüsiert und spricht damit auch meine Gedanken aus.

»Nein, aber wir haben mir dem Zwischenstopp in Yermo schon einen Tag verloren und wir wollen schließlich noch bis nach Utah.«

»Hey«, rege ich mich auf und stemme die Arme in meine Hüften. »Das mit Yermo war deine blöde Idee.«

Nick scheint mich nicht zu hören, denn er rafft sich auf, stapft zur Tür und ruft uns zu, dass wir uns in einer viertel Stunde in der Lobby zur Abreise treffen.

Sekunden vergehen, in denen Loki und ich uns nur ansehen.

»Schade«, sage ich. »Ich hatte mich schon so auf das mittelalterliche Buffet gefreut.«

»Willst du auch noch duschen?«, fragt Loki nur und schaut mich durchdringend an.

»Ja, aber das schaffen wir in einer viertel Stunde nicht und ich will nicht riskieren, dass Nick das Wohnmobil kurzschließt und allein aufbricht, nur weil er urplötzlich eine Vegas-Phobie hat.«

Dann sieht er mich auf seine spezielle Art an. Hochgezogene Augenbrauen, ein schiefes Grinsen und ein Funkeln in den Augen.

Ich ziehe begreifend die Luft ein, tätschele schnell Bobs Kopf und sage, dass er brav sein soll, während ich mir schon das Pyjamaoberteil über den Kopf ziehe mit Loki ins Bad dackele.

Nick ist völlig fertig und schnarcht auf dem Rücksitz mit Bob um die Wette. Er kommt erst wieder zu sich, als ich einen leeren Milchshakebecher nach hinten werfe und ihn treffe. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sind wir schon in Arizona, treffen in Kingman auf die Interstate 40 und fahren weit nach Osten in Richtung Flagstaff.

»Sind wir schon da?«, fragt er verschlafen und beäugt die Landschaft.

»Wir haben uns verfahren und sind in Timbuktu«, scherzt Loki und wechselt gerade die CD.

»Ist euch auch auf einmal so warm?«, fragt Nick weiter, ohne von Lokis Antwort Notiz zu nehmen und wedelt sich mit der Hand Luft zu.

»Oh, Entschuldigung«, meint Loki daraufhin und ich weiß nicht, was er damit meint. »Mein Fehler.«

Und dann wieder Nick:

»Ah, schon besser. Hey, bist du das?«

Ich sehe nach rechts, in den Rückspiegel und wieder nach rechts.

»Was geht hier vor?«, will ich wissen.

Loki schweigt beharrlich vor sich hin und Nick taucht zwischen unseren Sitzen auf.

»Dein Freund hat einen Zauber auf uns gelegt«, informiert er mich. »Quasi eine asgardische Klimaanlage.«

»Asisch«, korrigiere ich Nick, noch bevor Loki es tun kann. »Ist das wahr?«

»Wollt ihr, dass ich damit aufhöre?«

»Gott bewahre, nein!«, ruft Nick schnell. »Die paar Sekunden gerade waren echt die Hölle.«

»Ich war abgelenkt«, gesteht Loki.

»Hatte es etwas mit Rileys Ausschnitt zu tun?«

»Nihiiick!« Das bin ich.

»Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen.«

Ich gähne, während Nick erneut aus seinem Reiseführer vorliest.

»Der Grand Canyon Skywalk ist eine Besucherattraktion im Erlebnispark Grand Canyon West der Hualapai-Indianer außerhalb des Grand-Canyon-Nationalparks. Es handelt sich um eine über den Rand des Canyons hinausragende Plattform aus Stahlträgern mit aufgelegten gläsernen Bodenplatten und gläsernem Geländer. Der Skywalk bietet die Möglichkeit, auf einem 22 Meter über den Abgrund ragenden, hufeisenförmigen Balkon durch den gläsernen Boden den Grand Canyon zu bestaunen.«

»Das muss ich nicht haben«, gestehe und krame nach meiner Digitalkamera. »Erst mal ein Foto.«

Wir stehen am Rand der Schlucht und bestaunen den Canyon, während sich über eintausend Meter unter uns der Colorado River noch weiter ins Gestein gräbt. Ich bin froh über die asische Klimaanlage, denn wenn ich mir die anderen Besucher so ansehe, sind 40 Grad nicht sonderlich angenehm.

Ich mache ein paar Fotos von der Landschaft und von meinen Begleitern. Loki, Nick und Bob. Nick und Bob. Loki und Bob. Nick und Loki. Wir quetschen uns sogar zu dritt in den Kameraausschnitt und ziehen Grimassen, während ich blind den Auslöser betätige. Dann fordere ich Nick auf, ein Foto von Loki, Bob und mir zu machen. Wir setzen uns in typischer Pärchenpose in Szene, während Bob hechelnd vor uns sitzt und warten auf das Okay des Fotografen, aber es lässt auf sich warten. Dann sehe ich, dass der Zoom wieder einfährt und die Kamera sich abschaltet.

»Riley«, ruft Nick panisch, als wäre es ein Weltuntergang. »Die Batterie ist runter. Riley! Die Batterie!«

»Ich habe noch Ersatzakkus um Auto«, kann ich ihn beruhigen und löse mich von Loki, überlasse ihm dabei Bobs Leine. »Ich gehe sie schnell holen. Wartet ruhig hier.«

Ich lege die kurze Strecke zum Parkplatz im Laufschritt zurück und habe es noch nicht ganz erreicht, als ich an einem schwarzen Jeep mit dunkel getönten Scheiben vorbei komme. Ich spiele gerade mit dem Autoschlüssel und lasse diesen vor Schreck in den Staub fallen, als sich drei Türen gleichzeitig öffnen. Ich halte erschrocken an und sehe mich übel gelaunten Anzugträgern gegenüber.

Vom Beifahrersitz tritt eine Frau an mich heran. Ich muss neidlos gestehen, dass sie hübsch ist, obwohl ich den hautengen blauen Kampfanzug etwas ungewöhnlich finde. Was zum-?

»Miss Parker?«, fragt sie und ihre Begleiter versperren mir den Weg.

Ich muss schlucken.

Sag einen falschen Namen, rede ich mir ein.

»Ja?«

Mist.

»Ich bin Agent Hill von der Strategischen Heimat Interventions-, Einsatz- und Logistik-Division.«

Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof, obwohl ich das schon einmal gehört habe.

»Aha«, sage ich und versuche mich an den Anzugträgern vorbei zu drücken, welche sofort einen Schritt zu Seite tun und mir somit erneut den Weg abschneiden. »Sehr angenehm.«

»Ich muss Sie bitten mit uns zu kommen«, sagt Agent Hill und deutet auf den Jeep.

Erst halte ich es für einen Scherz, aber keiner lacht.

»Darf ich fragen, um was es geht?«, will ich wissen und sehe mich vorsichtshalber nach einem Fluchtweg um.

»Das wird Ihnen der Direktor erklären.«

Fury? Dabei habe ich kein gutes Gefühl. Wollte er nicht vor ein paar Tagen Loki rekrutieren? Was habe ich denn jetzt plötzlich mit der... Sache zu tun?

»Und was, wenn ich mich weigere?«, frage ich äußerst mutig, wie ich finde und mache mich so groß wie möglich.

»Im Falle Ihrer Nichtkooperation sind wir befugt Gewalt anzuwenden«, erklärt Hill, ohne mit den langen Wimpern zu zucken.

Oi, denke ich und gebe mich prompt geschlagen. Ich stehe wirklich nicht sonderlich auf Schmerzen.

»Darf ich noch jemanden anrufen?«, frage ich, noch ehe ich anfange es mir bildlich auszumalen und fische flink mein Telefon aus der Hosentasche.

»Bedaure«, sagt Agent Hill und einer von ihren Gorillas nimmt mir das Telefon aus der Hand und hält es außerhalb meiner Reichweite. »Konfisziert.«

»Hey«, fange ich an mich zu echauffieren und springe auf und ab, um wieder an mein Eigentum zu kommen. Wenigstens habe ich die Simkarte noch in der anderen Hosentasche. »Geben Sie das her. Das ist wirklich sehr unklug von Ihnen.«

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass Agent Hill ihren Handlangern ein Zeichen gibt, bevor sie sich wieder auf die Beifahrerseite setzt und die Tür hinter sich zuzieht.

Einer der Herren packt mich an den Oberarmen und schiebt mich in Richtung Fahrzeug.

»Aua«, rufe ich, obwohl es überhaupt nicht weh tut und ich schon fast auf der Rückbank sitze. Ein paar Passanten drehen sich zu uns um und ich sehe meine Chance. »Könnten Sie mir bitte helfen?«

Der andere der beiden Agenten zückt einen Ausweis und schreitet stumm zu der Familie hinüber. Er zeigt seinen Ausweis und redet kurz auf die Leute ein. Diese nicken und ziehen weiter.

»Ich werde entführt!«, rufe ich weiter, werde an der Hüfte gepackt und auf den Rücksitz bugsiert. »Interessiert das denn gar niemanden? Hallo?!«

Ich rutsche auf die andere Seite des Fahrzeuges, will die Tür aufreißen und durch die Hitze der Wüste von Arizona schleunigst das Weite suchen, als der zweite Gorilla die Tür vor mir öffnet und sich neben mich auf die Rückbank quetscht.

Hier sitze ich nun also. Eingekeilt zwischen Bundesagenten auf dem Rücksitz eines Regierungsfahrzeuges, nicht wissend, was als nächstes geschehen wird.

»Das wird noch Konsequenzen haben«, sage ich, spiele an meinem Armband herum und will mir gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen wird, wenn Loki Wind von der Sache bekommt.

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~


	4. Badaboom

_4_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Badaboom_

»Wollen Sie mir nicht auch gleich noch Handschellen anlegen?«, frage ich und versuche Agent Hills Blick im Rückspiegel aufzufangen.

Es misslingt mir, aber ich sehe sie dennoch lächeln.

»Das wird nicht nötig sein«, versichert sie. »Aber wenn Sie möchten, erteilt Ihnen Agent Coleman Sprechverbot.«

Der Gorilla zu meiner Rechten rutscht auf seiner Sitzfläche gefährlich nah an mich heran und lässt seine Handgelenke knacken. Ein Hauch von Panik schleicht sich bei mir ein, aber als Coleman grinst wird mir klar, dass Hill wohl einen Scherz gemacht hat. Hoffe ich. Vorsichtshalber rücke ich ein Stückchen von Coleman weg, wo ich prompt gegen den Oberschenkel des Agenten zu meiner Linken stoße. Man! Man sollte echt meinen, dass in solchen schicken Fahrzeugen mit hellen Ledersitzen mehr Platz ist.

»Das wird nicht nötig sein«, imitiere ich Agent Hill, werde mutiger und langsam auch ungeduldig. »Wenn Sie mich umbringen wollen, dann tun Sie es bitte gleich.« Diese Langeweile ertrage ich nun wirklich nicht viel länger.

Keiner der Agenten reagiert auf meine Bitte, also werde ich wohl noch ein Weilchen weiterleben, denke ich.

Mein Blick gleitet aus dem Seitenfenster. Seit etlichen Meilen fahren wir nun bereits über Wüstenstraßen und die monotone Landschaft rast an uns vorbei, während wir bei der Geschwindigkeit eine Staubwolke hinter uns herziehen, die wohl noch auf den Osterinseln zu sehen ist. Das Holpern des Geländewagens macht mich ganz schläfrig, aber noch bevor ich mich erkundigen kann, ob meine Entführer unter Umständen ein Nackenkissen griffbereit haben, vollführt der Wagen eine große Linkskurve und verschwindet in einem Canyon.

Meine Neugier wird zu neuem Leben erweckt und meine Müdigkeit verabschiedet sich für den Moment. Was bleibt, ist das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Softeis mit Schokoladenstreuseln.

»Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo man hier in der Gegend ein Eis kaufen kann, oder? Nein? Dachte ich es mir doch.« Wieder keinerlei Reaktion. Nur der Fahrer hält das Lenkrad einen ticken fester. Ich kann schon das Weiß an seinen Knöchel sehen.

Die schmale Straße des Canyon öffnet sich kurz darauf in ein Tal, welches so groß ist wie... wie... Scheiße. Hier würde sogar die verfluchte Enterprise reinpassen.

Doch als der Wagen hält und der aufgewirbelte Staub sich um uns legt, sehe ich keine Enterprise, sondern einen Helikopter. Augenblicklich werden meine Knie ganz weich. Ich komme mit allem klar, was zwei Tragflächen hat, aber derartige Fluggeräte sind mir äußerst suspekt.

»Ich muss mal«, sage ich nach dem Aussteigen und schiebe es auf meine Nervosität, gleich mit... so etwas... fliegen zu müssen.

»Wir sind gleich da«, versichert Agent Hill und erteilt Anweisungen an die Agenten, während Coleman mich vorwärts schuppst und der Helikopter bereits seinen Motor startet.

An der Seite der Maschine prangt das Logo irgend so einer Organisation. Ich will den Namen lesen, aber die Buchstaben tanzen plötzlich vor meinen Augen herum, was mein Schaudern irgendwie nicht besser macht. Und diese Hitze. Ich fächere mir mit den Händen Luft zu und bemerke, dass sich Schweiß zwischen meinen Brüsten sammelt. Lokis Klimaanlage scheint hier nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Ob er bemerkt, dass ich außerhalb seiner Reichweite bin? Wird er jetzt nach mir suchen? Unauffällig befingere ich mein Armband. Das könnte eine äußerst unangenehme Situation werden. Nicht für mich, aber-

»Geht es Ihnen gut?«, höre ich Hill über den Lärm der Rotorblätter hinweg fragen.

Wieso, will ich fragen, sehe ich so mitgenommen aus?

»Nein«, sage ich und beobachte, wie die beiden anderen Agenten wieder in den Wagen steigen und den Canyon verlassen. »Ich will immer noch ein Eis, mir ist heiß, meine Periode macht komische Sachen, meine Fußsohle juckt ganz schrecklich, aber es ist ein Kampf diese Sandalen an- und auszuziehen, mein Urlaub geht gerade den Bach runter und ich will zu meinem Freund.«

Coleman sieht irgendwie verlegen aus, wechselt schnell einen Blick mit Hill und drückt dann meinen Kopf nach unten, während wir uns dem Helikopter noch weiter nähern, Wind an Kleidern und Haaren zerrt und scharfer Sand durch die Luft fliegt. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, dann sitzen wir endlich in der Maschine, der fürchterliche Wind ist verschwunden und ich habe so einen schicken Helm auf dem Kopf, der auch den schlimmsten Lärm verschwinden lässt. Aber die Hitze bleibt. Seufz.

Ich kralle mich irgendwo fest, als ein Ruck durch den Helikopter geht und bin peinlich berührt als ich merke, dass es Agent Colemans Knie ist, an das ich mich gerade klammere. Schnell ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und beschließe, dass es besser ist, den Rest des Fluges Nägel kauend zu verbringen.

Die Kufen der Maschine lösen sich vom Canyongrund und wir steigen langsam empor. Rotes Gestein zieht an uns vorbei, dann sehe ich Wüste, den Colorado River und noch mehr Wüste. Ich falle in meinen Gurt, als der Hubschrauber sich nach vorn beugt und der Sonne entgegen fliegt.

Über Bordfunk höre ich die belanglosen Gespräche der Agenten mit, mische mich jedoch nicht ein. Ich bin viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich nicht zu übergeben. Ich will in meine Taube. Und zwar sofort.

»Wir sind da«, rauscht Agent Hills Stimme plötzlich in meinem Ohr. »Das sollten Sie sich ansehen.«

Ich sehe aus dem Seitenfenster in die Richtung in die sie zeigt und wundere mich. Dann bittet der Pilot um Landeerlaubnis und ich wundere mich noch mehr, denn ich sehe rein gar nichts und fühle mich verarscht. Wir befinden uns hunderte von Metern über der Wüste und vor uns liegt nichts, als flimmernde Luft. Moment...

Ich blinzele, weil ich denke, dass meine Augen mir einen Streich spielen. Dann ziehe ich lautstark die Luft ein, als eine schwebende Festung wie aus dem Nichts auftaucht.

»Retroreflexionspaneele vollständig deaktiviert«, teilt Hill mit und die Maschine setzt zur Landung auf einem riesigen, fliegenden Flugzeugträger an.

Meine Nase klebt förmlich an der Scheibe, als ich versuche jedes Detail des fliegenden Monstrums aufzunehmen. Hubschrauber, Jets und anderes Gefährt wartet neben einer Landebahn auf Einsatz, Menschen verrichten ihre Arbeit und ich habe immer noch absolut keine Ahnung, was hier eigentlich vor sich geht.

»Für gewöhnlich sagen die Menschen so etwas wie 'Wow', wenn sie den Helicarrier zum ersten Mal sehen«, sagt Hill milde grinsend.

»Das«, beginne ich staunend, »trifft es nicht ansatzweise.« Und ich dachte, dass mich nichts mehr schocken kann, seit ich in Asgard war.

Ein Lachen folgt und der Sinkflug beginnt. Keine Minute später reiße ich mir den Helm vom Kopf und springe hinter Coleman aus der Maschine. Ich bin froh, dass ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen habe, auch wenn dieses Gefühl trügerisch ist.

Staunend stehe ich nah am Rand des Helicarrier und spähe nach unten.

Ach du Scheiße!

Das mit meinem Toilettengang hat sich gerade erledigt, glaube ich.

»Miss Parker!«

Ich drehe mich um, immer noch staunend, mit offenem Mund.

»Huh?«, mache ich daher nur und ernte Hills verstehenden Gesichtsausdruck.

»Folgen Sie mir. Hier draußen dürfte das Atmen gleich ziemlich schwer fallen.« Ich beeile mich zu ihr aufzuschließen, als sie durch eine Schleuse tritt und auch alle anderen Arbeiter so schnell wie möglich den Außenbereich verlassen. »Bleiben Sie dicht bei mir. Sonst verlaufen Sie sich noch.«

Wir gehen durch lange, teilweise sterile Gänge, vorbei an Labors, eiserne Treppen hinunter und wieder hinauf, durchschreiten weitere Schleusen und begeben uns in Bereiche, in die man nur mit einer Schlüsselkarte Zugang hat. Okay, ich gebe es zu. Ich habe mich schon jetzt hoffnungslos verlaufen. Das ist hier ist ein verfluchtes fliegendes – aber wenigstens klimatisiertes – Labyrinth. Und die Enterprise ist ein Dreck dagegen.

Schnell schließe ich zu Hill auf. Seit wir durch die letzte Schleuse gegangen sind, dreht sich sich gar nicht mehr um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ich ihr auch folge, was mir irgendwie ein bisschen Sorgen macht.

Ab und an begegnen wir... Technikern? Agenten? Wissenschaftlern? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe ja nicht einmal bemerkt, dass wir Coleman in dem Gängewirrwarr verloren haben. Verdammt! Er hat doch noch mein Mobiltelefon. Egal. Ich bin ja jetzt vermögend und kann mir ein Besseres kaufen, thehe.

Vor uns öffnet sich erneut wie von Geisterhand eine große Tür und wir betreten das Allerheiligste.

»Die Brücke«, sage ich flüsternd und trete hinter Hill auf die Kommandostation, wo wir direkt auf einen runden Tisch zusteuern, an dem Individuen sitzen, von denen ich unter Umständen schon einmal etwas gehört habe. Aus Tageszeitungen oder so.

Hill bleibt vor mir stehen und nimmt Haltung an. Sie will etwas sagen, doch ich tippe ihr vorher vorsichtig auf die Schulter und sie dreht sich fragend zu mir.

»Was denn?«, flüstert sie, während am großen Tisch vor uns eine Besprechung stattzufinden scheint.

»Das sind die Avengers!«, quietsche ich aufgeregt und kann dem Drang in die Hände zu klatschen nur schwer widerstehen.

»Ja, ich weiß«, sagt sie nur unbeeindruckt und wendet sich wieder dem Geschehen zu, während mein Blick über die Helden der Nation gleitet. Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Dr. Banner. Alle da. Bis auf einer. Iron Man fehlt.

Hill räuspert sich lautstark und die Aufmerksamkeit aller richtet sich auf uns.

Nicht winken, Riley, nicht winken, sage ich mir im Stillen, als ich bemerke, dass ich gemustert werde. Aber nur eine Sekunde lang. Vermutlich gelte ich nicht als Bedrohung und bin somit uninteressant.

»Sir«, beginnt Hill und ein ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann schaut von einem Tablet PC zu uns auf. Und wenn ich sage »ganz in schwarz«, dann meine ich damit sogar seine Hautfarbe.

»Ah, Agent Hill«, sagt er.

Ich bemerke seine Augenklappe und identifiziere ihn aufgrund seiner Stimme sofort als Direktor Fury. Der Kerl hat Loki also einmal in einem Glaskasten gefangen gehalten? Interessant. Ich mag ihn schon jetzt nicht.

»Miss Parker befindet sich nun in unserer Obhut«, sagt Hill und tritt zur Seite, damit man mich noch besser sehen kann.

Obhut? Das klingt, als müsse man mich vor irgendetwas beschützen.

Ich fühle mich unwohl. Jetzt sehen mich wieder alle an. Diesmal länger als nur eine Sekunde. Sie starren regelrecht, besonders dieser Hawkeye. Der hat vielleicht einen Blick drauf. Schnell sehe ich woanders hin und fange Furys Blick auf. Auch nicht besser, wie ich feststellen muss.

»Gute Arbeit«, sagt der Direktor unterdessen. »Sie dürfen wieder übernehmen.«

»Danke, Sir.«

Während ich noch überlege, was daran gute Arbeit ist, eine unschuldige Zivilperson klammheimlich aus der Wüste Arizonas zu entführen, nickt Hill übertrieben und begibt sich auf eine weiter unten liegende Ebene der Brücke.

Ich sehe meine Gelegenheit gekommen, nun endlich zu erfahren, was ich hier eigentlich soll, setze an etwas zu sagen und werde von Fury barsch unterbrochen.

»Hinsetzen und Klappe halten«, sagt er und ich bin so perplex, dass ich für den Moment nichts anderes tue, als zu starren.

Dann folge ich seinem Blick und sehe ganz am Rand der Besprechungszone einen Klappsitz an der Wand. Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst?

Ich will schon wieder etwas sagen, bin durch seinen Blick jedoch derart eingeschüchtert, dass ich gehorche. Schnell watschele ich zu der Ecke, wo Geländer und Wand sich treffen und klappe den Sitz herunter. Der Stahl ist kalt, als ich mich darauf niederlasse, was mir aber egal ist, solange ich nur hier sitzen und vor mich hin existieren kann und Fury mich nicht mehr länger mit Blicken malträtiert.

Er kommt meinem Wunsch nach, sieht auf seine Armbanduhr, ebenfalls schwarz, und knirscht mit den Zähnen.

Ich weiß nicht, auf was er wartet, jedoch fängt er mit dem, was er machen will an, was er dann auch sagt.

»Fangen wir an.«

Er wendet sich zu einem transparenten Monitor, der aus der Decke gefahren kommt und sein langer Ledermantel weht ihm dabei um die Beine. Weiter unten hallen Stimmen durch die Brücke, was mich kurzzeitig ablenkt.

»Triebwerke sind auf voller Leistung«, ruft ein Offizier, was mich kurz über das Geländer hinweg blicken und das rege Treiben der vielen Offiziere beobachten lässt. Auf einem der Anzeigen lese ich »S.H.I.E.L.D. - Strategische Heimat Interventions-, Einsatz- und Logistik-Division.« Jetzt, da ich es lese anstatt nur höre, macht es irgendwie gleich viel mehr Sinn.

»Bereit zum Start«, teilt ein weiterer Offizier mit und betrachtet dabei aufmerksam eine Grafik auf einem Bildschirm. »Alle Maschinen laufen. S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einsatzprotokoll 315.9 in Kraft. Wir sind startbereit, Kommandeur.«

»Gut«, lässt Agent Hill verlauten. »Dann verschwinden wir. Retroreflexionspaneele aktivieren.«

»Der Grund weshalb Sie alle hier sind«, beginnt Fury und ich schenke meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen neben mir, während er wie wild auf seinem Tablet herum tippt. »Ist folgender.«

Auf dem transparenten Schirm erscheint eine Videoaufnahme. Sie zeigt Eis, viel Eis.

Da ich das eher mäßig interessant finde, beobachte ich lieber wieder, wie unten einer heimlich ein Ballerspiel spielt. Er ist kurz davor den Highscore zu knacken. Furys Stimme rieselt wie nebenbei auf mich ein, Captain America wirft eine Frage in den Raum und eine Diskussion beginnt. Mein Blick gleitet zum Bildschirm, der immer noch das Video zeigt. Nur ganz kurz sehe ich etwas kolossal großes. Irgendetwas ist da im Eis eingeschlossen.

Ein Dinosaurier vielleicht, denke ich und muss selber darüber schmunzeln.

Das Video wird von Satellitenaufnahmen und Koordinaten abgelöst. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu gähnen.

Das erinnert mich wieder an meine jetzige Situation. Und wo ist eigentlich mein Freund abgeblieben? Nick wird ihn doch wohl nicht auf seine Seite der Macht gezogen haben und mit ihm durchgebrannt sein?

Die coole Tür öffnet sich erneut und ich blicke hoffnungsfroh auf. Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Ziemlich schnell bemerke ich, dass es nicht Loki ist, der die Brücke betritt. Ich werfe einen Blick auf mein Armband. Ob der Ortungszauber überhaupt noch funktioniert?

»Sie sind spät, Stark«, unterbricht Fury die Besprechung und will den Neuankömmling wohl somit zurechtweisen.

Dieser hebt nur lässig eine Hand und hält eine weiße Plastiktüte in die Höhe.

»Ich habe Schawarma mitgebracht«, sagt er, als würde das alles entschuldigen und legt die Tüte mittig auf den Tisch.

Was ist Schawarma?

Dann sieht Stark kurz in meine Richtung und hebt erneut grüßend die Hand.

»Riley«, sagt er und die Avengers werfen sich kurz Blicke zu. Vermutlich wundern sie sich, woher Stark und ich uns persönlich kennen. Mr. Stark setzt sich, mit dem Rücken zu mir, an den Tisch zu den anderen. »Greift zu, es ist genug für alle da. Also, was liegt an?«

»Im Bezug auf unser Magieproblem sind wir noch kein bisschen weiter gekommen«, erklärt Fury in einer Seelenruhe, während Stark nach der Tüte greift und der Duft von etwas Essbarem zu mir herüber weht.

»Aha«, macht Stark kauend und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl so weit zurück, dass er leise mit mir reden kann. »Schawarma?«

»Nein, danke«, lehne ich ab. Ich warte immer noch auf mein Eis.

»Was machst du eigentlich hier?«, will er weiter von mir wissen.

»Ich-«

»Stark!«, brüllt Fury und seine Stimme lässt mich zusammenzucken.

»Wie in der Schule«, sagt Stark leise zu mir und rollt mit den Augen, bevor er sich wieder der Besprechung zuwendet. »Ich sehe das so. Wir verschwenden hier nur unsere Zeit. Keine uns bekannte Technologie kann die Barriere dieses Objektes durchdringen. Aber warum sollten wir das auch wollen? Es liegt seit tausenden von Jahren im arktischen Eis und stellt keine Bedrohung dar. Belassen wir es doch einfach dabei.«

»Es könnte schnell zu einer Bedrohung werden«, mischt sich Captain America ein, der in »Eingesperrt im Eis«-Fragen quasi eine Koryphäe ist.

»Mag sein«, tut Stark die Sache ab, dreht seinen kompletten Stuhl nun in meine Richtung und zeigt mit einem Finger auf mich. »Die Frage ist, was macht sie hier?«

»Sie ist ein Köder«, gibt sich Fury schließlich geschlagen und beantwortet damit auch die Frage, die mir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele brennt. »Wenn wir eines in den letzten Monaten gelernt haben, dann die Tatsache, dass da wo sie ist, Laufeyson nicht weit ist.«

Ich ziehe empört die Luft ein. Die haben uns beobachtet! Ich bin ein Lockvogel! Entführt, ausgeraubt und missbraucht! Wie erbärmlich.

»Und Sie sind wirklich der Meinung, dass das eine so gute Idee ist?«, fragt Stark mit gerunzelter Stirn und schnalzt sogar mit der Zunge.

Ich beobachte, wie sich die Köpfe der anderen Avengers zeitgleich zu Fury drehen. Sie warten auf eine Antwort.

Fury kommt noch dazu Luft zu holen, dann zerreißt eine Explosion die Luft, deren Hitze meine Wange streift.

Geistesgegenwärtig werfe ich mich auf den Boden und bedecke meinen Kopf mit den Armen. Der Tisch fliegt durch die Luft, Schreie werden laut und der ausgelöste Alarm lässt alles in einem roten Licht erstrahlen. In meinen Ohren hat sich ein unschönes Summen eingestellt und ich luge vorsichtig unter meinen Armen hindurch, um zu sehen, was eigentlich gerade passiert ist.

Als erstes erblicke ich Stark, der am Boden liegt und von oben bis unten mit Schawarma bekleckert ist. Sein Blick sagt »Na toll!«

Dann sehe ich Loki. Mit dem Rücken zu mir, steht er breitbeinig zwischen mir und den Avengers. Er trägt seine coolen grün-schwarz-goldenen Klamotten, unter ihm ist ein dunkler Brandfleck auf dem Boden zu sehen und sein Umhang weht leicht im... äh... Wind? Seine Körperhaltung verrät nichts Gutes. Er wirkt sehr angespannt.

Sofort bin ich wieder auf den Beinen und sehe, dass sowohl Black Widow als auch Hawkeye mit gezogenen Waffen auf Loki zielen, während Captain America Dr. Banner auf die Beine hilft und sich dann nach seinem Schild umsieht.

»Geben Sie mir einen Grund, Fury«, sagt Loki gefährlich ruhig und ein Knistern erfüllt die Luft, welches meine Haare statisch auflädt. Ich sehe, dass Magie um Lokis Finger zischt und seine Handflächen nach außen zeigen. »Nur einen Grund.«

Waffen werden noch höher gerissen und Sicherheitskräfte stürmen die Brücke, ebenfalls bewaffnet und auf alles gefasst. Ich verspüre den unnötigen Drang, mich zwischen Loki und die Soldaten zu werfen, als Furys Stimme alle zum Innehalten auffordert.

»Waffen runter«, befielt er lautstark, rückt seine Augenklappe zurecht und hebt beschwichtigend die Hände.

Jetzt hat er seinen Spezialisten in asischer Magie, denke ich gehässig und beobachte zufrieden, dass sein Befehl befolgt wird.

Endlich verschwindet das Summen in meinen Ohren und irgendjemand hat auch den nervigen Alarm abgestellt.

»Hören Sie mir zu, Laufeyson«, versucht Fury es und mir fällt auf, dass er es irgendwie mit Nachnamen hat. »Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe.«

»Meine Hilfe?«, spuckt Loki das letzte Wort förmlich aus und seine Magie wird stärker. Meine Haare beginnen zu fliegen.

Ich habe Angst, dass hier gleich ein Unglück passiert, also erinnere ich Loki daran, dass es mir gut geht und spreche ihn an.

»Loki«, sage ich sanft seinen Namen und nähere mich. Er reagiert nicht, seine Hände zittern und er hält den Kopf gesenkt. »Loki!«

Wieder keine Reaktion.

Ängstlich stelle ich fest, dass die Waffen wieder gehoben werden. Auch Fury macht keine Anstalten mehr, ein Gespräch starten zu wollen. Vielmehr sucht er sich unauffällig nach einer Deckung um.

Ich stelle mich neben Loki und lege vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Sofort entspannt sich seine Haltung merklich. Er senkt die Arme, das Knistern in der Luft verschwindet und sein Kopf dreht sich langsam in meine Richtung, als Schusswaffen wieder gesichert werden.

»Riley«, flüstert er erkennend und legt eine Hand gegen meine Wange. Ich lächele und aus Starks Richtung höre ich ein leises Räuspern.

»Vielleicht«, sage ich und Loki kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu, um mich in die Arme zu schließen, »ist es besser, wenn du-«

Phlump.

Ich habe nur kurz geblinzelt und schon stehen wir nicht mehr auf der Brücke des Helicarrier, sondern befinden uns in einem... Motel?

»-dir anhörst, was sie zu sagen haben«, beende ich meinen Satz, sehe mich noch einmal kurz um und boxe Loki dann so fest ich kann gegen den Oberarm. »Warum hat das so lange gedauert?«

Loki schenkt mir einen entschuldigenden Blick und hat sogar den Anstand leicht beschämt nach unten zu blicken.

»Der Helicarrier ist ein bewegliches Ziel und nicht so einfach zu treffen«, erklärt er und sein Finger fährt an der Naht meines Ausschnittes entlang. »Ich habe ein paar Anläufe gebraucht. Unschöne Sache, als ich die Landebahn verfehlt habe und unter mir viele tausend Fuß Nichts war.«

Bei dem Gedanken erschaudere ich, beobachte jedoch, wie Loki den Finger in mein Shirt steckt und interessiert in meinen Ausschnitt hinein lugt.

»Was machst du denn da?«, frage ich und versuche ebenfalls einen Blick zu erhaschen.

Er zuckt kurz mit den Schultern.

»Ich wollte nur sehen, ob noch alles an Ort und Stelle ist.«

Er grinst frech und ich ziehe eine Schnute, bevor ich seine Hand weg schlage und mein Shirt zurecht zupfe.

Er zieht mich an sich und mein Gesicht landet an seiner Brust. Ich lege meine Hände gegen Lokis Rücken und spüre seine Lippen an meiner Stirn.

»Ich hätte um ein Haar die ganze Besatzung gegrillt«, sagt er leise in mein Haar.

»Das habe ich bemerkt«, nuschele ich gegen sein weiches Shirt. Wann hat er sich denn umgezogen? »Ich war nämlich dabei.«

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigt er sich genauso leise. »Ich war ein wenig, wie sagt man, neben der Spur.«

Ich hebe meinen Kopf, um in seine grünen Augen sehen zu können. Dabei bemerke ich, dass sein Blick abwesend im Raum schwebt.

»Wegen mir?«, frage ich langsam und sehe zu, wie er blinzelt und mich schließlich sein ungläubiger Blick trifft.

»Natürlich«, gesteht er und streicht eine Haarsträhne aus meiner Stirn, was mich dazu bringt, selig zu lächeln. »Du bist doch mein liebstes Hobby.«

Ich lache, eise mich von ihm los und umschließe den gesamten Raum in einer großen Geste, während ich rückwärts auf ein Bett zugehe.

»Wo sind wir eigentlich?«, frage ich, als die Bettkante in meine Kniekehlen stößt und ich mich setze.

Loki schnalzt mit der Zunge und setzt sich neben mich.

»Wir sind in Tuba City. Ich dachte, dass du nach den heutigen Ereignissen ein wenig Ruhe vertragen könntest.«

»Spitzenidee«, sage ich, lasse mich nach hinten fallen und zeige Loki meinen ausgestreckten Daumen. »Und wo sind Nick und Bob?«

»Wenn alles gut gegangen ist, bereits am Monument Valley«, erklärt er und ich stütze mich auf meine Ellenbogen, um ihn besser betrachten zu können.

»Mit dem Wohnmobil? Nick hat doch gar keinen Führerschein mehr.«

»Dann sind sie hoffentlich in keine Verkehrskontrolle geraten«, sagt Loki und kleine Fältchen bilden sich um seine Augen, als er ein Lachen unterdrückt.

Das hoffe ich auch, denn ich will nicht, dass Bob im Hundegefängnis landet.

»Wann hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist?«, will ich wissen und richte mich wieder auf, um mein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter lehnen zu können. Meine Hände umschlingen dabei seinen Oberarm.

»Ich fand es merkwürdig, dass du für die kurze Strecke zum Wagen so lange brauchst. Nick war der Meinung, dass du auf der Suche nach den Akkus vermutlich gerade das ganze Wohnmobil auf den Kopf stellst.«

»Das stimmt nicht«, rechtfertige ich mich. »Ich meine, wenn ich es überhaupt bis zum Wohnmobil geschafft hätte, dann hätte ich sofort gewusst wo die Dinger sind. Ich schwöre.« Loki wirft mir, so gut es geht, einen amüsierten Blick zu. »In meiner Waschtasche, glaube ich.«

»Ich wollte also nach dir sehen, als du plötzlich aus meiner Reichweite verschwunden warst. Der Ortungszauber hat mir dann verraten, dass du dich bereits ein paar Meilen weiter östlich aufhältst.« Loki dreht sich zu mir und umschließt mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zwingt mich, ihn anzusehen. »Ich hatte... Angst um dich.«

Ich presse meine Lippen fest aufeinander, um mich davor zu bewahren loszuheulen.

»Nichts passiert«, sage ich gepresst und mit belegter Stimme. »Mein Held hat mich ja unter Zuhilfenahme eines ziemlich dramatischen Auftrittes gerettet.«

Loki lacht kurz auf, dann küsst er mich. Lang. Behutsam.

»Nick habe ich davon nichts erzählt«, flüstert Loki gegen meinen Mund. »Er denkt, dass du schlimmen Heißhunger auf Sushi hattest und wir ganz, ganz dringend nach Osaka verschwunden sind.«

Ich wende mich prustend von ihm ab und lache laut auf.

»Ernsthaft? Sushi?«, frage ich und Loki nickt bestätigend. Seine Augen leuchten, als er mich lächelnd beobachtet. »Hm... Sushi...«

»Willst du Sushi?«, fragt er zuvorkommend und richtet sich auf. »Ich hole dir Sushi, wenn du magst.«

»Nein, danke«, sage ich und meine es auch so.

Ich will wirklich kein Sushi. Viel lieber will ich ein Eis, aber das sage ich nicht. Denn noch viel lieber will ich, dass er sich wieder über mich beugt und mich weiter küsst. Aber ich bin zu müde, um diesem Wunsch angemessenen Nachdruck verleihen zu können. Also lasse ich mich einfach wieder nach hinten fallen, schließe die Augen und frage mich, ob meine private Klimaanlage wieder in Betrieb ist.

»Was für ein Tag«, murmele ich und bemerke, dass Loki sich neben mich legt. »Heute Morgen waren wir noch in Vegas. Dann am Grand Canyon. Dann hat man mich verschleppt. Die fliegende Festung. Irgendwo ist eine riesige Schlange im ewigen Eis gefangen. Ich habe die Avengers gesehen. Dann dein Badaboom-Auftritt und-«

»Was sagst du?«, fragt Loki und seine alarmierte Stimme lässt mich die Augen aufreißen. Er steht wieder aufrecht vor dem Bett und sieht mich abwartend und ungläubig zugleich an. »Was hast du gesagt?«

»Dein... Badaboom-Auftritt?«, frage ich verwirrt und er schüttelt unwirsch seinen Kopf. »Die Avengers?«

»Die Schlange«, hilft Loki mir auf die Sprünge und wird langsam ungeduldig.

»Ach die«, sage ich und winke ab. »Fury hat davon erzählt. Ich habe nicht richtig zugehört, weil irgend so ein Typ ein witziges Ballerspiel gespielt hat und ich-«

»Riley!«

»Ja, die Schlange. Sah zumindest nach einer aus. Groß. Hässlich. Im Eis eingeschlossen und von irgendeiner Barriere umgeben, die nicht zu durchdringen ist.«

Lokis Augen weiten sich und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das ein so gutes Zeichen ist.

»Was ist denn?«, will ich wissen, als er beginnt auf und ab zu schreiten. »Du machst mich ganz nervös.«

Plötzlich hält er direkt vor mir, sieht mich an und scheint einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Er nimmt meine Hand, zieht mich auf die Beine und noch bevor ich einen festen Stand habe, sind wir mit einem »Phlump« verschwunden. Ich stolpere und falle hart gegen Loki, der wieder seine Rüstung trägt und mich entschuldigend ansieht. Ich keuche. Das ganze hin und her gebeame macht mich noch ganz kirre.

Ich sehe mich um und bemerke, dass wir uns wieder auf der Brücke des Helicarriers befinden. Es hat sich nicht viel verändert. Der Tisch steht wieder und die Besprechung ist noch nicht vorüber. Die Avengers und Direktor Fury springen von Ihren Plätzen auf, als sie unser Erscheinen bemerken. Fury nickt uns kurz zu.

»Laufeyson«, sagt er und wirkt zufrieden.

Ja gut, er hat Loki zugenickt, nicht uns.

Loki wirkt aufgebracht und wendet sich von mir ab. Dann sagt er etwas, was mein Gehirn erst einmal verarbeiten muss.

»Sie werden meinem Kind nichts antun.«

Ääähhh... was?

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


	5. Unwahrheiten

_5_

¨¯¯¨˜"ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª"˜¨¨¯¯¨

___Unwahrheiten_

Ich sehe Loki an, als hätte er mich gerade zu einem Foxtrott mit einem Alligator aufgefordert.

Wie? Wo? Was? Kind? Hä?

Auch Fury und die Avengers scheinen nicht ganz folgen zu können, denn alle gucken genauso ratlos aus der Wäsche, wie ich auch.

»Was soll das heißen?«, verlangt Fury mit finsterer Miene zu wissen.

»Eben«, unterstützt Stark den Direktor und wischt sich gerade mit einem Taschentuch Essensreste vom Heavy-Metal-Shirt. »Drück' dich mal ein bisschen klarer aus, Rudolf.«

Mein Blick fliegt trotz andauernder massiver Verwirrung in Tonys Richtung.

»Rudolf?«, frage ich stumm, als unsere Blicke sich treffen.

Stark nickt und rollt gleichzeitig entnervt die Augen, hält seine Hände an seine Stirn und deutet somit ein Geweih an. Im Normalfall würde ich dies witzig finden, kann aber gerade nicht darüber lachen, da Bewegung in Loki kommt und er mit einer knappen Bewegung seiner Finger den Bildschirm, an dem ich vorhin noch die Aufnahmen betrachtet habe, zum Leben erweckt.

Er lässt seine Nackenwirbel knacken und tritt ein paar Schritte auf die Avengers zu, die leicht angespannt wirken und ihre Waffen immer noch griffbereit in Reichweite haben.

Ich beschließe, dass ich es wagen kann, mich an den Tisch zu setzen, also rücke ich mir einen umgefallen Stuhl zurecht und nehme an der großen Platte Platz.

Alle Blicke sind auf Loki gerichtet, der verbissen auf das Video sieht und hin und wieder einen seiner Todesblicke in die Runde wirft.

»Das ist Jormungand«, erklärt er, als das Video stoppt und nun ein Standbild des Wesens im Eis zu sehen ist. »Mein Sohn.«

Sohn? Wie in »leibliches Kind«, »Filius«, »Stammhalter«?

Klar. Wieso auch nicht. Loki hat einen Sohn und mir wird wieder einmal bewusst, dass ich so gut wie gar nichts über ihn weiß.

»Die Weltenschlange?«, kommt es von Captain America und sofort rückt der Anführer der Avengers in den Mittelpunkt, was ihm aufgrund des Themas sichtliches Unbehagen bereitet.

»Richtig«, sagt Loki und sieht nun ebenfalls interessiert in die Richtung des Captains.

»Davon habe ich einmal gelesen«, erklärt dieser sich schnell. »In einem Kinderbuch.«

»Wieso liest du Kinderbücher, Rogers?«, will Stark wissen und runzelt aufgrund dieser Äußerung verwirrt die Stirn.

Rogers setzt an etwas zu sagen, Fury kommt ihm jedoch zuvor und bringt die Sache auf den Punkt.

»Wieso zum Teufel ist Ihr Sohn eine solch monströse Kreatur?», fragt er erbost und deutet auf das Standbild. »Und was treibt dieses Ding auf der Erde?«

»Dieses Ding«, sagt Loki gefährlich ruhig und reibt sich mit einer Hand über die geschlossenen Augen, »hat einen Namen.«

Ich frage mich, ob Fury gerade einen folgenschweren Fehler begangen hat, beschließe aber, mich nicht unter dem Tisch zu verstecken, als Loki seufzt und in meine Richtung sieht, entschuldigend, traurig.

»Jetzt sagen Sie endlich, was Sie wissen«, fordert Fury und sieht überprüfend auf diverse Anzeigen seines Tablets.

»Ja, Rudolf. Sprich dich aus.« Das ist Stark.

Loki wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu, sieht kurz überlegend nach unten und dann erneut zu mir. Ich blinzele ihm aufmunternd zu und er seufzt abermals.

»Auf Jormungands Mutter lastete ein Fluch«, erklärt er dann und lehnt sich dabei rückwärts gegen das Geländer, das den unteren Bereich der Brücke abgrenzt. »Unser Sohn wurde mit dem Körper einer giftigen Schlange geboren und von den Asen kurz nach seiner Geburt in die Meere dieser Welt verbannt, da sie sich vor ihm fürchteten.« Ich sehe, dass Lokis Hände sich um das Geländer krallen, dass seine Fingergelenke weiß hervortreten. »Und weil prophezeit wurde, dass meine Kinder eine Gefahr für die Götter bedeuten werden.«

Das ist zu viel. Ich muss mich setzen. Ach so, ich sitze ja schon.

Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr schockiert. Die Tatsache, dass ich so blöd war anzunehmen, dass Loki noch nie mit einer Frau zusammen war, oder der Umstand, was mit Yohman... dingens passiert ist.

Uh, da klebt noch Schawarma am Tisch, bemerke ich und tauche meinen Finger in ein bisschen Soße, finde es kurz darauf aber schrecklich ekelig. Was mache ich hier eigentlich gerade?

»Und ist diese Weltenschlange auch eine Gefahr für die Menschheit?«, fragt Fury die einzige Frage, die ihn zu interessieren scheint.

»Das weiß ich nicht«, sagt Loki leise und schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf.

Es bricht mir gerade das Herz, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, seinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen, auch wenn dieser... naja... ein Ungetüm ist.

»Wollen wir es gemeinsam herausfinden?«, will Fury wissen und das Blut gefriert in meinen Adern, wenn ich daran denke, dass mein Freund gleich mit den Avengers losziehen wird, um die Welt zu... äh... retten?

»Einverstanden«, meint Loki schließlich leise und ich bin mir sicher, dass er eigentlich nur einwilligt, weil er sicherstellen will, dass seinem Sohn kein Haar gekrümmt wird... oder keine Schuppe.

»Sie haben es gehört«, ruft Fury nun im Befehlston zu den Avengers, die sogleich in alle Winde davon eilen, während Fury in ein Headset an seinem Ohr weitere Anweisungen brüllt. »Machen Sie das Shuttle startklar. S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einsatzprotokoll 57.3 tritt in T minus zwanzig Minuten in Kraft.

Ich bemerke, wie hektisches Treiben von der ganzen Brücke Besitz ergreift, während Loki und ich uns, von dem ganzen Lärm unbeeindruckt, über eine Distanz von wenigen Metern hinweg, ansehen.

»Tut mir leid«, sagt der Gott der Illusionen, läuft langsam in meine Richtung, sodass sein Mantel gemächlich um seine Beine schwingt, und geht vor mir in die Knie.

»Was denn?«, will ich wissen und spiele die Ahnungslose.

»Dass du es so erfahren musstest.« Loki nimmt meine Hände in seine und haucht einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken.

»Kein Problem«, sage ich schnell und versuche zu lächeln. »Ich habe dir auch verheimlicht, dass ich eigentlich _Leeloo Minai Lekatariba-Lamina-Tchai Ekbat De Sebat_ heiße und aus der Zukunft komme.«

Loki sieht mich stirnrunzelnd an.

»Du bist das fünfte Element?«, fragt er milde beeindruckt und ich zucke nur mit den Schultern.

»Etwas Blöderes ist mir gerade nicht eingefallen.«

Er legt den Kopf schief und ich freue mich, als der Anflug eines Grinsen seine besorgten Züge erhält.

»Laufeyson«, beendet Fury unsere kleine Unterhaltung und wartet darauf, dass Loki ihm in den Hangar folgt. »Sie kommen mit mir.«

Loki presst die Lippen aufeinander, sodass sie nur noch eine schmale Linie sind und ich vermute, dass er versucht, sich am Riemen zu reißen.

»Damit wir uns richtig verstehen«, sagt er dann und erhebt sich wieder, ohne den Direktor eines Blickes zu würdigen. »Ich werde keinen Befehlen gehorchen.«

Ich sehe zu Fury. Er lacht leise und drückt zwei Finger gegen sein Ohr, als er einen Funkspruch auffängt.

»Nichts anfassen«, sagt er dann mit ausgestrecktem Finger zu mir und schreitet mit wehendem Mantel durch die Tür. »Wir sehen uns im Hangar, Laufeyson«, höre ich ihn noch rufen, dann schließt sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Demonstrativ verschränke ich die Arme vor der Brust. Ich werde schon nicht versuchen, die Enterprise zu steuern, während Captain Kirk auf Achse ist.

»Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?«, höre ich Lokis leise Stimme und sehe, dass er mich beobachtet, als mein Blick wieder in seine Richtung huscht. »Oder zu Nick?«

Ein verlassenes Appartement in Valdez, ein nervender Nickt oder doch lieber die Enterprise? Hm...

»Oh nein, danke, ich bleibe hier«, sage ich und verdeutliche meinen Standpunkt, indem ich mit den Handflächen zweimal auf die Tischplatte klopfe. »Ist alles ziemlich aufregend.«

»Gut«, sagt Loki nur, tritt einen Schritt zurück und ich springe auf die Beine, als ich merke, was er vorhat.

»Loki?«

Er blickt fragend auf und ich halte auf halbem Weg zu ihm inne. Was sagt man eigentlich in so einem Moment? Lass dich nicht umbringen? Bring mir was mit? Grüß die Leute?

»Sei vorsichtig?«, sage ich, aber es klingt eher wie eine Frage.

Loki lächelt endlich wieder sein einnehmendes Lächeln und sieht kurz zur Seite. Dann steht er binnen eines Augenblickes direkt vor mir und hält mein Gesicht in seinen Händen, sodass ich leicht zusammenzucke.

Ich will etwas sagen, meine Lippen werden jedoch durch seinen Kuss versiegelt und meine Beine werden ganz zittrig.

Eine Sekunde später ist er mit dem charakteristischen Geräusch verschwunden und ich stolpere nach vorn, weil ich mich gegen seinen Körper gelehnt habe. Schnell sehe ich mich räuspernd um. Nein, hat niemand gesehen. Alle sind mit ihren Anzeigen und Furys Befehlen beschäftigt. Glück gehabt.

Kurz stelle ich mich an das Geländer und beobachte die Anwesenden Offiziere und Befehlshaber. Hill steht breitbeinig zwischen wichtig aussehenden Monitoren und brüllt Anweisungen. Eine Zeit lang, sehe ich dabei zu, wie diese ausgeführt werden, finde dies aber schnell langweilig. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster bringt mich auch nicht weiter, denn die Nacht ist hereingebrochen und ich sehe nur, dass sich die Brücke in den enormen Scheiben spiegelt. Enttäuscht drehe ich mich um und überlege gerade, was ich als nächstes machen kann, als Agent Coleman hereingeschneit kommt.

»Hey!«, rufe ich sogleich und zeige mit dem Finger auf den Mann, der sich kurz umsieht und dann meinen Blick auffängt. »Ich will mein Telefon wieder haben!«

Er sieht mich ausdruckslos an, dann greift er stumm in sein Jackett und fördert mein pinkfarbenes Mobiltelefon wieder ans Tageslicht.

Ich lächele zufrieden, als er es mir entgegen hält, bin aber nicht ganz so begeistert, als er es wirft und ich versuche, das gute Stück zu fangen. In einem Kraftakt kann ich verhindern, dass es auf den Boden fällt. Das Gerät hüpft noch kurz zwischen meinen Händen hin und her und küsst dann doch mit einem gemein klingenden »Klong« den spiegelnden Boden.

Mein Blick verfinstert sich und ich sehe zu Coleman, der nur die Schulter zuckt und die Treppe nach unten nimmt.

Ich hebe mein Telefon seufzend auf und fische die Simkarte aus meiner Hosentasche, die ich nun getrost wieder einsetzen kann. Herrlich, wenn man wieder erreichbar ist. Sofort erhalte ich mehrere Nachrichten von meiner Mutter, die den Termin für nächsten Monat bestätigen will.

Ich runzele die Stirn. Man könnte meinen, sie ist irgend so ein Firmenboss und nicht meine Mutter.

Die Minuten vergehen, in denen ich nur am Tisch sitze und Däumchen drehe. Mein Kopf ruht auf meiner Handfläche, mein Ellenbogen schabt über die glatt polierte Tischplatte und aus meinem Mund tropfen schon Sabberfäden. Hin und wieder sehe ich auf die Uhr, bemerke, dass schon wieder ganze zwei Minuten seit meinem letzten Blick darauf vergangen sind und spiele dann noch eine Runde »Skipping Stones« auf meinem Telefon, was mich wiederum für ganze fünf Minuten beschäftigt. Dann gibt der Akku den Geist auf und mein Kopf klatscht auf die Tischplatte. Mir ist einfach sterbenslangweilig.

Mit einem Mal kommt mir ein Gedanke und mein Blick schießt nach oben. Genau an die Stelle, an der Fury sein Tablet liegen gelassen hat.

Unauffällig sehe ich mich um. Ja, immer noch alle beschäftigt. Ob es hier Überwachungskameras gibt? Mit Sicherheit. Wird Fury mir die Hände abhacken, wenn ich mir das Teil kralle? Hm... ich wiege Für und Wider gegeneinander ab und beschließe, dass ich es darauf ankommen lasse.

Schnell rutsche ich drei Stühle weiter und beuge mich über das schmale Hightech-Gerät um sofort zu sehen, dass ich mit der Benutzung heillos überfordert bin.

Wahllos tippe ich auf verschiedenen Zeichen und Symbolen herum, aber nichts passiert. Reagiert das Teil vielleicht nur auf Furys Fingerabdrücke?

»Protokoll 79.0 tritt in Kraft«, höre ich Hills Stimme und bin von dieser ganzen Geheimniskrämerei ziemlich genervt, höre also nicht genauer hin.

Mit einem Mal öffnet sich ein Video auf dem Tablet vor mir und ich reiße vor Schreck beide Hände nach oben.

Was ist das denn? Eine Liveübertragung aus der Helmkamera von Iron Man? Ich kann absolut nichts erkennen und bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der der Typ fliegt, wird mir schlecht. Schnell sehe ich weg und bemerke am Rand des Bildschirms kleine Thumbnails. Sogleich tippe ich das erste an und ein neues Video wechselt das erste ab. In der unteren Ecke steht »Rogers«.

Ich beobachte, wie Captain Amerika ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Shuttle über die Ladeluke verlässt und seine roten Stiefel im Schnee versinken.

Hat das Ding eigentlich auch Ton?

Ich nehme es in die Hand und drehe es kurz herum.

Nein, kein Lautstärkeregler zu finden. Das muss doch irgendwie-

Oh, bemerke ich, als ich es wieder umdrehe. Ich habe schon wieder die Perspektive gewechselt. Diesmal sehe ich alles aus der Sicht von Barton.

Er betrachtet eine Eiswand vor sich und wirkt winzig, so nah vor der monströsen Schlange. Er streckt die Finger aus, dann wabbert ein Kraftfeld auf und untersagt ihm jedes Weiterkommen.

Ein Lichtblitz lässt mich zusammenzucken. Was zum-?

»Ein Angriff!«, ruft auf der Brücke irgendjemand hektisch.

»Auf den Bildschirm!«, ist Hills Antwort darauf und meine Augen weiten sich.

Barton liegt regungslos am Boden und seine Kamera zeigt nutzlos auf das Eis unter ihm.

Schnell mache ich das letzte Thumbnail ausfindig und tippe so hektisch darauf herum, dass der Bildschirm für eine Sekunde überfordert ist und das Bild einfriert.

Endlich blitzt der Schriftzug »Laufeyson« im unteren Eck auf und ich bin heilfroh, dass die Kamera sich bewegt und hin und wieder Lokis herumwirbelnde Arme und sein fliegender Mantel in mein Sichtfeld geraten.

Ich sehe, dass er Dolche aus Eis formt und diese auf einen, für mich unsichtbaren, Gegner schleudert. Captain America läuft kurz durchs Bild und wehrt mit seinem Schild weitere Lichtblitze ab. Dann wölbt sich eine große, grün leuchtende Kuppel über das Geschehen.

Das habe ich doch schon einmal gesehen, denke ich kurz, und dann explodiert die Welt.

Ich schreie, als alle Kameras gleichzeitig ausfallen und springe so schnell auf die Beine, dass der Stuhl unter mir zwei Meter zurück fliegt und schließlich krachend auf den Boden knallt.

»Was ist passiert?«, will ich wissen und laufe zum Geländer, aber niemand beachtet mich. »Hill!«

Die Agentin dreht sich alarmiert zu mir um und ich glaube, in ihrem Gesicht die selbe Angst zu lesen, die ich gerade empfinde.

Dann legt sie zwei Finger an ihr Ohr und wendet sich wieder von mir ab.

»Ja, Sir. Habe verstanden«, sagt sie und fügt hinzu: »Ihr habt es gehört. Wir brauchen ein Rettungsteam und ich will, dass-«

Ich höre nicht länger hin, sondern wirbele herum, als ein »Phlump« ertönt.

»Oh, mein Gott«, sage ich fassungslos und stürze auf Loki zu, der mit gesenktem Kopf hinter mir erschienen ist.

»Loki ist völlig ausreichend«, sagt er gepresst und besitzt allen Ernstes noch die Frechheit Witze zu reißen, während ich unschlüssig vor ihm stehe und die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammenschlage.

»Du blutest«, sage ich schließlich entsetzt und bemerke, zusätzlich zu der zerrissenen Kleidung und den Rußflecken, seine aufgeplatzte Lippe.

Schwer atmend lässt er sich auf einem Stuhl nieder.

Ich will weinen. So habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

Ich werfe mich zu seinen Füßen und lege meinen Kopf auf sein Knie, spüre wie seine Hand meinen Hinterkopf streichelt. Hinter uns ertönen Schritte.

»Was ist passiert?«, will Hill wissen. »Wie geht es Barton?«

»Er wird wieder«, ist Lokis knappe Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

»Und Yohman... dein Sohn?«, frage ich und hebe den Kopf, um in seine Augen zu blicken, die irgendwie abwesend wirken.

»Das war nicht Jormungand«, meint Loki schlicht und tupft das Blut an seiner Lippe mit dem Handrücken weg. »Nur eine Täuschung, eine Falle.«

Eine Falle? Und für wen eigentlich?

Agent Hill verschwindet in Richtung Hangar, wie ich annehme und ich versuche immer noch zu begreifen, was hier gerade passiert ist. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sehe ich Loki an und ein beruhigendes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf seine Züge, als er bemerkt, dass mir das ziemlich nahe geht. Er legt kurz eine Hand gegen meine Wange und ich berühre seinen Unterarm vorsichtig mit beiden Händen.

»Hast du Schmerzen?«, will ich wissen und frage mich gleichzeitig, welche Macht es geschafft hat, Loki so zuzurichten.

Mein Blick huscht wieder zu seiner Lippe.

Er blutet, ist alles, was ich denken kann. Er blutet, er blutet, er blutet. Das hätte wirklich nicht passieren dürfen.

»Nein«, sagt er prompt und ich bin mir sicher, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entspricht.

Er will sich erheben, schafft es jedoch nicht gleich beim ersten Anlauf. Schnell schieße ich in die Höhe und helfe ihm dabei.

»Gehen wir nach Hause«, schlage ich vor und Loki nickt einverstanden.

»Ja«, sagt er und zieht mich an sich, nachdem er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht hat.

Ich lege, wie gewohnt, meine Wange gegen seine Schulter, umschlinge seine Mitte, damit die Magie besser fließen kann, und warte auf das »Phlump«.

Es kommt nicht.

Fragend blicke ich nach oben und sehe, dass Lokis Gesicht vor Anstrengung ganz verzerrt ist. Jetzt erst sehe ich dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen. Seine Haut ist noch blasser als sonst.

»Ich«, beginnt er und setzt sich da auf den Boden, wo wir gerade stehen, »brauche noch eine Minute.«

»Natürlich«, gewähre ich ihm diese und setze mich im Schneidersitz dazu, doch eine Frage brennt mir auf der Seele. »Die Welt ist doch nicht schon wieder in Gefahr, oder?«

Loki antwortet nicht, tut dies jedoch auf eine sehr bezeichnende Weise und ich bekomme es mit der Angst zu tun.

»Oh, nein«, sage ich leise und hätte viel lieber die Unwahrheit gehört, als so etwas in seinen Augen zu lesen. »Erzähl mir einfach eine Lüge.«

Mein Gemüt erhält sich, als er kurz eine Augenbraue steil nach oben zieht.

»Ich stehe total auf deine Kochkünste«, sagt er und ich muss dem Drang widerstehen, gegen seinen Arm zu boxen. Die Art von Lüge habe ich eigentlich nicht gemeint.

»Erzähl mir eine Lüge, die ich noch nicht gehört habe«, sage ich trotzdem und bin froh über die Ablenkung.

Er greift nach meinen Händen, während seine Augen auf meinem Gesicht ruhen.

»Ich liebe dich nicht«, sagt er mit fester Stimme und mein Blickfeld verschwimmt, als Reaktion auf seine Worte.

Das ist die schönste Unwahrheit, die ich je gehört habe.

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~

Vielleicht habt ihr die Ereignisse bereits auf meiner FB-Seite (wo es übrigens auch Bilder davon gibt...) verfolgt... aber ich muss es hier auch noch einmal loswerden...  
ICH WAR AUF DER THOR-PREMIERE UND HABE (u.a.) MR. HIDDLESTON SEHEN DÜRFEN!  
OMG! Er war so nah... so nah, so nah, SO NAH! *ausrast*  
*dies*

Alles klar... geht auch schon wieder, danke... *räusper*

...

...

...

Was wollte ich sagen?

Ach ja... Sexy lip cut is sexy!


End file.
